Within The Third Music Room
by Mickey february9
Summary: See what happens in Music Room #3 as everyone is forced to stay inside during a terrible storm! There is no plot worth mentioning, simply put; stuff happens! Contains minor spoilers from the manga. TamaHaru.
1. Apprehension, Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: **It's fanfiction. Sue Me!

I'm calling this my experimental fic. Why? Because I wrote it with no particular concept in mind. I didn't plan anything out, I just started typing and made everything up as I went along, so I'm not sure of how this will end or if it will ever end.

There are little details here and there that come from the Ouran manga (ie. Hikaru dying his hair dark ash)

Forgive me if any of the characters are OOC. I did my best in trying to prevent it, but it's more or less inevitable.

Please Enjoy this!

* * *

**Within The Third Music Room**

**Part 1:**

**Apprehension, Brotherly Love and Something Annoying**

Rain poured rapidly from the ominous gray sky. It was late afternoon, schools and workplaces all over Japan were on lockdown for safety cautions due to the gradual flood and strong gale that caused a great distraught throughout the outside atmosphere.

The entire staff and student body of Ouran Private Academy were trapped inside. It was decided that everyone be kept within the main school building. Water from the rain was approximately two feet deep. It was nothing too devastating, but the addition of ferocious winds made it extremely unsafe for anyone to consider stepping foot outdoors. Parents and Guardians of students were contacted and informed of this current situation.

Despite the melancholic weather all classes and activities (in which the storm didn't interfere with) had proceed just as any other school day, and as a result so did the Host Club. The doors of the Third Music Room were open for business.

The president and most adored Host of the Club, Tamaki Suoh, charmed the ladies with his royal princely persona. Kyoya used his wits to manipulate his customers into spending more money on the clubs merchandise. Hikaru & Kaoru displayed yet another rendition of their brotherly-love act. Hunny ate cake and looked adorably cute while doing so, captivating his customers with his ever so young and childish ways. Mori did his part as the strong-silent type, and Haruhi was her usual self for the most part.

Haruhi had been troubled by the weather all day. The sun was obscured by dismal clouds when she left for school in morning. She expected rainfall but not a storm. Haruhi just hoped that there wouldn't be any thunder. While thunder frightened her to no end that wasn't what she was concerned about. No, if there was a thunder strike while she was in the comfort of her own home or anywhere but in public things wouldn't be so bad.

If thunder did hit (and there was a strong likelihood of it happening) Haruhi knew that she'd loose all rational thought at the sound of it and curl into a little ball like a lost child. In truth Haruhi didn't want to look like a coward in front of everybody and she couldn't understand why.

'_Why should I be afraid of looking weak in front of my peers? I could care less of what others think about me. So this shouldn't matter….right?'_

Haruhi pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She wasn't about to let this fear damper her relatively good mood and she definitely wasn't going to tell anyone in the club of her problem. Tamaki was the first of the members to discover Haruhi's fear and after what happened in Kuruizawa with Hikaru everyone in the club knew. It wasn't that she didn't trust the guys, she was good friends with all of them but in the slight change that nothing would happen she didn't want to cause any unnecessary worries. But then again they probably already knew she was nervous and afraid without her even needing to tell them.

Haruhi put on a good front and wore a smile in an attempt to suppress her unwanted anxiety. She went on with her duty as a host and conversed with her customers as usual. Things went smoothly for a while, Haruhi had already gone through a couple sets of customers. It seemed like a normal day.

She was serving tea to her customers when one of them made a comment.

"Everyone has to stay inside the school until the storm abates." softly said the girl with short dark hair. The long-haired brunette sitting in the chair next to her added.

"I'm actually afraid, there's no doubt…", she peered out the nearest window and continued, "there's going to be thunder".

Haruhi nearly winced. She didn't dare look out the window, doing so would only worsen her apprehension.

Both girls looked at Haruhi with concern as if they waiting for her to offer them a few words of comfort. Haruhi quickly picked up on this and tried to continued with her façade.

"Ladies, you shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure even if there is a thunder everything will be alright."

Haruhi failed. Her words were not at all convincing and even less comforting by her shaky deliverance. It was obvious that her words lacked sincerity . This only served as strong evidence that Haruhi was properly cast for her role as The Natural Type. Acting was definitely a talent she didn't, and probably would never have.

Tamaki peeked over his shoulder, keeping an eye on Haruhi to see if she was doing alright. He couldn't imagined how difficult it must have for Haruhi to keep up her mask. Although she wasn't doing a very good job in hiding her emotions Tamaki could see that Haruhi wasn't okay,.

Tamaki's mind drifted off, almost as if he was trying to read Haruhi's thoughts and it was because of this that his performance as the number one host was severely halved. All of his romantic lines and flirtatious gestures felt forced and meaningless.

His customers noticed this but didn't seem to mind in the least. The weather outside had brought down everyone's mood and Tamaki was no exception but even so he felt bad for not giving his customers the utmost he could offer. However, Haruhi was more important.

Tamaki wasn't the only one worrying over Haruhi, the other club members were as well, specifically the twins. Especially the dark haired Hikaru. He'd been watching Haruhi as well, glancing her way every now and then when he thought their customers wouldn't notice.

Kaoru worried as well but not so much for Haruhi. He knew she'd be okay, after all Tamaki was here and so was everyone else. Kaoru was more worried about how his brothers would handle Haruhi's reaction. It was obvious that she would cling to Tamaki once the thunder hit.

Hikaru still wasn't completely over Haruhi yet, Kaoru knew this for a fact, but he also knew that his brother had long ago accepted that Haruhi's heart belong to Tamaki. Kaoru gazed at Hikaru who was focused on Haruhi. What Kaoru saw in his brothers eyes wasn't hurt but rather an expression that said, _'Everything will be fine. Tamaki will take care of her. I need to quit worrying so much'_.

The dark-haired twin took his eyes away from Haruhi and skimmed across the room only to find Tamaki fixated on the very subject his eyes had just left. Hikaru gave a sigh and turned to his brother. Kaoru nodded and offered him a reassuring smile. Hikaru reciprocated that smile and rested his head against Kaoru's shoulder, briefly closed his eyes.

This marked the first time that any of their regular customers got a chance to witness the true side of the Hitachiin Love Style. The fan girls sitting on the other side of the table watched the pair intensively, anxious to see what would happen next.

Hikaru's eyes flickered open as he grabbed Kaoru's hand, slowly bringing it up to his face. He then caressingly stroked his cheek against Kaoru's back hand and moaned under his breath, but loud enough for their audience to hear.

"Kaoru, you're so warm." Hikaru snuggled his head against Kaoru's neck , appearing as if he were about to kiss it. He then wrapped a hand around Kaoru's waist and viewed his partners flushed expression. He continued as he unbuttoned Kaoru's light-blue blazer and pressed a hand against his now exposed stomach; save for the neatly pressed white blouse. Sliding his hand upwards toward his brother's chest, Hikaru wrapped his hand around the central knot in Kaoru's tie and gently tugged it somewhat loose.

"Will you still be warm once I take your uniform off? Hmmm…I wonder…"

"Hi…Hikaru…" Kaoru responded before their customers and just about every other girl in the room went into a massive squealing fit.

All of a sudden a giant rumble could be heard and felt from beneath the floor. Along with it came an annoyingly high-pitched laugh. Ascending from below on a huge rotating platform was none other than the self-proclaimed Manager of the Host Club herself, Renge Houshakuji. She stood there starry-eyed with a microphone in hand...

* * *

I decided it would be best to post this story in parts. Expect short chapters and quick updates!

Please **READ** and **REVIEW**!

Thank you!


	2. The Lady Manager, Tamaki’s Pandemonium

**Previously……**

_All of a sudden a giant rumble could be heard and felt from beneath the floor. Along with it came an annoyingly high-pitched laugh. Ascending from below on a huge rotating platform was none other than the self-proclaimed Manager of the Host Club herself, Renge Houshakuji. She stood there starry-eyed with a microphone in hand._

--------------

**Part 2: **

**The Lady Manager, Tamaki's Pandemonium and The Wet Floor**

"ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!!!!! Brotherly love conquers the storm!" Renge pointed a finger directly at the twins.

"THIS is exactly what the Host Club needs in our current time of despair! The rest of you are lacking in performance today!", Renge glared and started pointing at every remaining Host member with the exception of Kyoya and Haruhi.

"DISSAPOINTING!"

"DISSAPOINTING!"

"DISSAPOINTING!"

Mori was more or less unaffected when the finger was pointed at him until a startled Hunny latched onto his arm.

"Takashi! I'm scared"

"It's alright Mistukuni, just ignore the crazy Medusa woman", Mori replied in attempts to comfort his younger looking cousin.

Renge bit back, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEDUSA!", the numerous snakes atop her head snapping at the both of them

Renge's sudden retort intimidated both Hunny and Mori as they held onto each other in fear.

The Lady manager turned her attention to Tamaki. She noticed his glum mood and felt sorry for him but that was no excuse for failing to entertain his customers to the fullest! This was something Renge found completely unacceptable. She was going to fall on him like a ton of bricks, really hard bricks!

"And YOU!", Tamaki made a scared puppy sound and braced himself for the ultimate worst.

"How dare you let your own petty emotions get in the way of entertaining your customers!!!!!!!! I don't care if you are feeling gloomy! SUCK IT UP!!!!!! You're the Prince!!!! The most valued Host! You're request rate is the highest out of everyone, meaning that you have the most customers!!!! If you fail in your duty to please the ladies they'll stop coming and when they stop coming the Host Club will plummet into a period of economic distress!!!!!"

"Or the customers could just designate another Host", the twins interrupted in unison. However this went unnoticed by Renge as she continued to drill Tamaki.

"By bringing yourself down you're dragging the whole entire club down with you!!!! STOP BEING SELFISH and GET YOUR CRAP TOGETHER! No more HALF-ASSING!!! You got that?"

Renge sighed and made a few last comments. She turned to Haruhi and waved, "Haruhi! You need to brighten up a bit but other wise you're doing a great job! Keep it up!"

Renge darted immediately by Kyoya's side, "And of course you, Kyoya, are…PERFECT!"

The intellectual smiled satisfactorily and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Why, Thank You Renge".

Every female customer in the room was in a state of utter shock as they witnessed their beloved prince situated on the floor; on his knees, dramatically clutching his uniform where his heart would be. At this moment Tamaki was completely oblivious to his surroundings. His sensitive ego was immediately shattered once Renge accused him of being selfish. Now he was trying desperately to figure out what exactly Renge meant by "Suck it up", "Get your crap together" and "Half-assing"; those being the only phrases that registered in his head aside from "Selfish".

Naturally the thoughts that formed in Tamaki's mind where those of the utmost improper, visions that he rather not have seen. The confused blonde ran across the room towards his four-eyed friend and hugged his waist, kneeling on the floor.

"Waaaaah! I don't wanna suck it up! I don't care what it is! Getting ones crap together is unsightly and disgusting! I mean who'd want to stick their hands in a dirty toilet! And I can't even imagine what Half-assing might be……" Tamaki paused, got to his feet and whispered into Kyoya's ear. "…but it sounds like some kind of freaky sex position".

Kyoya gave a blank stare, not at all surprised by his friend's asinine behavior , "Uh huh".

Tamaki sat down on the floor in front of Kyoya and made teary eyes at him.

"Kyoya?"

The Vice President of the Host Club sighed in annoyance and looked down at his friend.

"What."

Along with teary eyes Tamaki also added his puppy-eyed look for good measure. He wanted something from Kyoya and he was going to get it!

"………I know I can be selfish sometimes……but……but, it's not like I don't consider the well being of others. I realize that my narcissistic tendencies can be overwhelming at times but, but, but………I love and care about all of you."

A flock of girls surrounded the pair. They watched the scene with great focus. Haruhi, Mori, Hunny and the Twins joined the group as well, seeing as their customers were no longer at their tables. Renge viewed the moment as tears of joy left her eyes.

"I can imagine it now! My next doujinshi will be a TamaKyou pairing, with Kyoya portraying the role of dominance and Tamaki as the submissive! Aaaahhhhh! Yes! They are the perfect example of Seme and Uke! What more can a girl ask for."

Tamaki failed to hear what Renge said, he wasn't paying attention. Kyoya on the other hand decided to set her idea aside. Of course there was no way he would allow Renge to publish a yaoi fan comic of him and Tamaki, but he'd worry about that later. Right now he had a pleading little puppy to deal with.

Tamaki latched onto one of Kyoya's legs and wagged his tail; the tail that conveniently appeared when he acted like a puppy.

"Mommy?"

"What is it that you want, Daddy?"

"Um…well you see. Renge said some very mean things to me. Can you make her apologize?"

"No." Kyoya bluntly replied.

Tamaki froze and broke into pieces, literally.

"Ah, poor Tamaki-kun!", the audience of girls reacted.

The Host Prince fumed and started yelling at Kyoya; more like loudly stammering.

"Wha!….What?. But, but, but. H-How can you take her side?!"

Kyoya fixed the position of his glasses once again. "I agree with Renge's statements more or less. However……" Kyoya looked to the side at Renge, making it known that he was talking to her.

"Keeping things normal isn't as easy as you put it out to be, now is it? Tamaki isn't the only one. You're having a rather difficult time keeping a light and happy mood as well. Am I right? Or am I right? "

A surprised Renge stared at him. It was silly of her to think that Kyoya wouldn't see through her act. Ever since she was a little girl Renge had a painful dislike for storms or any rainy weather for that matter. There was no particular reason as to why. She just hated seeing the sky all dark and gray. No matter how loud and assertive Renge could be she was still a sensitive girl.

"How did you know?"

Kyoya replied, "I noticed your critiques where a lot less harsh and your explanations weren't as thorough as usual."

"Oh……" a temporary silence filled the air, only disturbed by Tamaki's whimpering. The King sat in his special corner of woe.

Four Eyes opened his notebook and recorded Renge's new doujinshi idea. He decided to let her have fun with it. Of course he'd need to monitor it's production to make sure that Renge wasn't too creative.

'_It's just a fan comic after all. It's not like Tamaki and I will have to act out anything. Besides, yaoi is extremely popular these days. The club is bound to make a good profit from this'_

"Water." Mori blandly commented out of nowhere.

"Eeeeek", a few girls felt their shoes dampen and stepped back, trying to avoid the clear liquid that was slowly covering a good section of the music room floor. Kyoya examined the massive growing puddle that surrounded his feet and peered towards the nearest corner only to discover said puddle to be a result of Tamaki's tears.

"Ahhh…Tama-chan is crying again" Hunny stated after he climbed onto Mori's back to avoid getting his shoes wet.

"Oh, poor Tamaki, is he okay?", said one of Tamaki regulars.

"I had no idea the Prince could cry so much", commented another.

" He's always like this…"Kaoru responded.

Hikaru added, "…Such a cry baby."

"Yup, that's Milord for you." both twins finished in sync.

Haruhi, stayed it place, completely dumbfounded by Tamaki's actions. While it didn't surprise her in the least, she still couldn't believe that this was the same guy she possibly had feelings for. This concept still gave her a feeling of uneasiness.

"Waaaaaahh……Renge said mean things to me, maker her apologize Waaaaaahh!" Tamaki let out a whine that echoed throughout the room.

'_Whenever Tamaki acts like this it's hard to imagine him anyway else' _thought an irritated Haruhi. For some reason seeing him act like this brought color to her face, embarrassed to see her crush acting so childish. The brunette excused herself through the crowd of girls and made herself comfortable at the nearest sofa.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed, curious to find out what was wrong with her besides the thunder anxiety.

-----

Back to the central attention of the room, Kyoya had a notably irritated expression on his face and Tamaki was still in sad puppy face/emo cry baby mode, continually whining over Renge's earlier tactless comments.

"Renge, please apologize to Tamaki" Kyoya demanded, wanting to stop Tamaki's excessive crying before everyone in the room drowned in his tears and any possible damage was caused to the floors. Renge complied immediately but only because Kyoya told her to, not because she wanted to give Tamaki an apology.

"Sorry," Renge simply said the word, void of any sincerity.

At this Tamaki finally turned off the water works. Kyoya looked at Mori, motioning him to retrieve something from the storage room. The tall figure did as he was told, with Hunny still on him back

Kyoya carefully took a few steps through the expansive puddle of tears, making sure to not get the bottom of his pants anymore wet then they already were and visited the Host Club idiot in his corner. He squatted so that he was on the same level as his best friend and rewarded Tamaki a pat on the head.

"Now, is this whole thing settled?"

Tamaki nodded twice in response.

Kyoya stood back up, "Good then. Now if you'd be so kind……"

Tamaki noticed Hunny and Mori making their way towards him behind Kyoya. Mori was holding the items that the Shadow King had requested for.

"…………Clean up the mess you've made"

Once Kyoya finished his sentence Mori outstretched his arms, holding out a bucket and mop in front of Tamaki. At first Tamaki was going to resist, that was until he realized Kyoya was wearing his infamous smirk, the _'If you don't do as I say there will be dire consequences' _smirk. This in itself was more than enough convincing for Tamaki to follow Kyoya's orders. He got on his feet and took the bucket and mop from Mori.

Tamaki sighed, "Okay, Mother".

With that Tamaki began his cleaning duty. He never mopped a floor in his life much less held one in his hands. Tamaki was at a complete loss, then he remember how the maids at his mansion executed the chore and mimicked their actions from memory.

"Alright ladies…" Kyoya announced. "return to your assigned tables with your designated hosts…"

--------------------------------

"Come On Haruhi, tell us what's wrong!", the twins pestered. This was the tenth time that Hikaru and Kaoru tried to get the truth out of her but to no avail, all of her responses were the same.

"It's nothing! I told you I'm just tired!" Haruhi retorted.

"Lame Excuse!"

"If it's nothing then why are your cheeks beet red?……" Kaoru put an arm over Haruhi's shoulders as did Hikaru. "You don't usually blush, which tells us that it's very much something."

Both twins chuckled. Hikaru playfully poked Haruhi's cheek.

"Please, would you guys just drop it." begged a stressed Haruhi.

"Not a chance" they replied. If there was one thing Hikaru and Kaoru both loved doing it was teasing others, especially Haruhi and Tamaki.

The three of them spotted Mori and Hunny who were walking towards them.

"Hika-chan! Kao-Chan! Haru-chan! We need to get back to hosting now."

"Awww……" the brothers whinned as they stood up form the sofa. Hikaru motioned for Haruhi to follow.

"Come on Haruhi."

She nodded, "Okay".

* * *

Does anyone sense a hint of KyoyaXRenge in this chapter? I did when I was revising it, of course it wasn't intentional.....

Anyway. Please leave a **REVIEW :)**


	3. Just Keep Mopping

_Previously_

"…………_Clean up the mess you've made"_

_Once Kyoya finished his sentence Mori outstretched his arms, holding out a bucket and mop in front of Tamaki. At first Tamaki was going to resist, that was until he realized Kyoya was wearing his infamous smirk, the 'If you don't do as I say there will be dire consequences' smirk. This in itself was more than enough convincing for Tamaki to follow Kyoya's orders. He got on his feet and took the bucket and mop from Mori._

_Tamaki sighed, "Okay, Mother". _

_With that Tamaki began his cleaning duty. He never mopped a floor in his life much less held one in his hands. Tamaki was at a complete loss, then he remember how the maids at his mansion executed this chore and mimicked their actions from memory._

"_Alright ladies….." Kyoya announced. "return to your assigned tables with your designated hosts…"_

_-------------------_

**Part 3**

**Just Keep Mopping**

The customers did as Kyoya said with the exception of three girls who had originally been Tamaki's guests. The trio stayed planted, amussed with the sight of their beloved Prince doing a chore, and it seemed that he was enjoying it.

Indeed he was. For some odd reason Tamaki found great pleasure in gliding the mop back and forth across the floor as it absorbed the liquid. He especially loved wringing the water into the bucket and repeating the process.

After a few minutes Tamaki started getting bored and decided to speed up his work. He had customers waiting for him after all, dawdling was not an option. A quarter of an hour passed and he was nowhere near to being done. Tamaki noticed this and in his moment of desperation began running like a mad woman across the floor, pushing the mop in front of him when suddenly, at a failure to look out for his surroundings the prince tripped over the bucket of water and fell forwards, flat onto the floor.

"Oh no! Tamaki, are you-!" the girls started running towards him.

"Stop, the floor is slippery and I don't want my princesses getting hurt", Tamaki tried his best to stand up without slipping, seeing as the bucket had fallen over, spilling all of the water back onto the floor. Tamaki's "princesses" did as told and were forced to do nothing as they watched Tamaki struggle to get back on his feet. He succeed and disrobed his now soaked blue jacket and draped it over an arm of the nearest sofa. Tamaki sighed and looked back at the mess he remade.

"It looks like I'll have to start over…" Tamaki placed the bucket back into it's upright position and picked up the mop, once again repeating his chore.

The awaiting customers just sighed adoringly as they watched Tamaki mop the floor again, commenting on how cute he looked and how they thought he would make an excellent house husband.

------------------

The door of the Third Music Room opened, revealing a male student with bright red hair, sporting a yellow t-shirt underneath his undone Ouran jacket. He stepped in shyly and closed the door behind him.

Kyoya noticed their newly arrived guest and went over to greet him in an instant.

"Welcome back Kasanoda, is there anything we can do for you? Would you like to request a host? Perhaps you'd like Haruhi again?"

"Ah, um…n-n-no, I just…I um…" Kasanoda paused and scratched the back of his head with embarrassment written all over his face.

"Hey look it's Kasanoda" stated one of the customers. Tamaki stopped what he was doing and immediately ran up to Kasanoda, leaving his chore unattended to. The red head caught sight of the club president and stepped back, pressing his back against the door wanting to lessen their close proximity. Kasanoda's attempt only proved futlile as Tamaki grabbed the poor guy by the shoulders, bringing him into a big friendly hug.

"Kasanoda! You haven't visited the Host Club in so long! It's good to see you!" Tamaki chuckled.

His actions took Kasanoda by surprise, "yea…um…good to see you too."

"You aren't after Haruhi again are you?"

Tamaki's attitude had suddenly gone from friendly and bubbly to that of an overly protective father in less than a second. Kasanoda couldn't find the words to respond, he simply shook his head in hopes that Tamaki would understand. The thought of Haruhi hadn't even crossed his mind, she had already rejected him and he had learned to move on. Kasanoda came to Music Room #3 for soley one reason.

"Good!" Tamaki reverted back to his previous mood, giving his fellow student a pat on the back.

"Oh, so you're not here to request Haruhi? Perhaps you're having social issues again?" Kyoya questioned.

Kasanoda put both hands in his pants pockets, "No, I didn't come about that. It's…I just, I wanted to talk with someone about a problem I have.

"I'm sorry but we're a Host Club, not you're local psychiatrist."

Kasanoda lowered his head, looking at the floor. "I'll pay for your services. I'll take whomever is available next."

Tamaki was about to offer Kasanoda his assistance free of charge when Kyoya interrupted.

"We're going to be rotating customers within the next minute. After her current customers Haruhi doesn't have any other requests, you may go to her."

Kasanoda's eyes wandered the room until he spotted Haruhi. He then brought his eyes back to the floor as a warm sensation grew on his cheeks. His infatuation with Haruhi was suddenly revived.

"Uh…um…okay". He gulped and began walking to Haruhi's table.

Inflamed with jealousy Tamaki growled as he watched Kasanoda move closer and closer into Haruhi's space.

"Kyoya! How dare you lend our daughter off to other men?! Have you no shame as a parent! I'm the King! You should heed my advice before Haruhi is whisked away by an unworthy man who only wants her for her looks! And besides, Hikaru and Kaoru don't have any customers right now. Why not direct Kasanoda to them?!!!!!! And another---"

Kyoya cut him off. "Get back to your cleaning!"

* * *

Special Thanks to **Grey's Princess**, **annoyed by you** and **zainab88 **for Alerting this story and **fanpire-over-here **for favoriting.

While I haven't gotten any Reviews (yet) just the fact that people are reading and like it enough to favorite it lets me know that this isn't a complete fail.

I will keep updating.


	4. Coward No More!

**Part 4:**

**Coward No More?!**

Haruhi smiled when she saw her next customer, she'd recognize that red hair anywhere.

"Kasanoda. Nice to see you again."

"Y-Yeah. H-Hi Fujioka." He sat down in his chair and took a deep breath, nervousness causing his hands to tremble.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi offered.

"uh…yeah…sure."

Silence filled the air between the two. Kasanoda was still contemplating as to whether or not he had done the right thing by coming to the Host Club.

'_What if I tell Haruhi my secret and she laughs at me? Or even worse, once the others find out they'll tease me for sure! Especially those twins. And I can't tell the guys back home about this…it's too demeaning.'_

Haruhi poured him a cup of tea and slid the set across the table in front of him.

"Th-thank you." Kasanoda focused on his trembling hands and hesitantly spoke.

"I…there's um……I need to talk to you about something…and I need advice."

"Sure, I'll try to help. So what do you want to talk about?." Haruhi replied, waiting for the shy red head to continue.

--------------

Just across the way the Hitachiin's were sitting on a sofa, peering back over at the couple.

"You see that Kaoru?! Man! What is Basanova doing here?! It's obvious he's after Haruhi again. Jeez, she already rejected him once. Can't he take a hint?" Hikaru fumed.

Kaoru rested an arm on his twin's shoulders. "I don't think that's why he's here. Just calm down Hikaru, you're making a big fuss over nothing. Besides even if he is here to hit on Haruhi it'll all blow up in his face. Haruhi isn't interested in him, remember?"

Hikaru sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

The brothers exchanged glances.

"But eavesdropping is always fun." Hikaru smirked and Kaoru agreed.

"Yes it is."

------------------------

"First promise me you won't laugh……" Kasanoda pleaded.

"Of course I won't"

"…and…and…" he tried with all his might to force the words out of his mouth. "PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE!!!"

"The whole world will know if you keep yelling like that." Haruhi mumbled

-----------------------------------

Kasanoda's unintentionally loud announcement attracted the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ooooh, sounds like things are getting good." Hikaru and Kaoru darted towards Haruhi's table, scrapping the idea of eavesdropping altogether.

"Hey Kasanoda!" the twins gave him a pat on the back, only this was a lot more forceful than the one he'd received from Tamaki earlier. This was more like a slap on the back times two.

The mischievous pair each propped an elbow on Kasanoda's shoulders.

Hikaru began, "You should tell us your problem instead………"

"I'm sure we'll be able to understand it better…"

"We are guys after all!" they finished.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

The brothers moved their attention to Haruhi. "Hmm?"

"Can you guys give it a rest for now?", the brunette requested, slightly annoyed by their intrusion.

Kasanoda interrupted, "Uh, it's okay Fujioka."

The twins nodded and crossed their arms. "If Kasanoda has a problem he should just come out and say it like a real man."

'_They should take their own advice' _thought Haruhi.

----------------------------

Tamaki sat on the floor, clutching the mop's wooden handle. First he was angry with Kyoya for allowing Kasanoda to see Haruhi and as a self compromise he simply monitored their session. But Tamaki's attitude completely changed once he heard of Kasanoda's "problem". He didn't know what Kasanoda's problem was yet, but whatever it was he would do everything in his power as the president of the Host Club to help him. He caught hear of the twin's 'real man' statement and impulsively joined their converstation, once again leaving his unfinished cleaning unattended to.

Kasanoda nearly jumped out of his chair from shock when Tamaki magically appeared in front of him. The spontaneous blonde looked Kasanoda straight in the eyes,

"The twins are right! Whatever you're problem is we'll help you overcome it! Why not come out and tell us. It can't be that embarrassing, right?" Tamaki gave him a smile and nodded, letting Kasanoda know that he was serious.

Haruhi had her eyes fixated on the host prince, _'This is just like Tamaki. Always helping others even though it has nothing to do with him.' _This was just one of many things that Haruhi admired about him, she was instantly reminded of why she liked Tamaki so much.

"I……uh…I'm………………"

Tamaki placed a hand on Kasanoda's shoulder, assuring him that everything would be okay and that no one would laugh at him…….hopefully. "I promise no one outside this room will know about your problem!".

"I…uh. I'M…I AM!…"

The twins were growing impatient and shouted in Kasanoda's ear almost deafening the poor guy,

"This Is Getting So Boring!!! Just Say It Already!!!"

"I-I I'M AFRAID OF THUNDER!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger!**


	5. Fear, Commotion, Harassment and…Cake?

_Previously_

_Tamaki placed a hand on Kasanoda's shoulder, assuring him that everything would be okay and that no one would laugh at him…….hopefully. "I promise no one outside this room will know about your problem!"._

"_I…uh. I'M…I AM!…."_

_The twins were growing impatient and shouted in Kasanoda's ear almost deafening the poor guy, _

"_This Is Getting So Boring!!! Just Say It Already!!!"_

"_I-I I'M AFRAID OF THUNDER!!!!!!!!" _

_--------------------------------- _

**Part 5:**

**Fear, Commotion, Harassment and…Cake? **

The room fell into an awkward silence. Haruhi's eyes were wide open, surprised to hear that of all the people she knew Kasanoda shared her fear of thunder. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were flabbergasted, the fact that Kasanoda and 'their' Haruhi had something in common left them peeved. Mori kept his usual calm demenor and decided to watch the whole situation play out. Hunny did the same, clutching his pink bunny Usa-chan in suspense.

Thirty seconds passed by and no one said a word. Tamaki observed Kasanoda who was gravely embarrassed by his own declaration. Hikaru and Kaoru decided to step back from this one. They didn't have the slightest clue of how to handle a guy with astraphobia. What the brothers really wanted to do was poke fun at Kasanoda for having such a fear but by doing so there was a chance that Haruhi might get offended, and they didn't want that happening.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Tamaki broke the silence. "Everyone has fears whether they're aware of it or not. Everything will be alright because you're not alone." He smiled and turned to Haruhi, warmly gazing at her. She returned his smile and stood from her seat, making her way towards Tamaki and Kasanoda.

"Kasanoda, I'm afraid of thunder too but I can't give you any advice. I've never tried to overcome this fear. All I've ever done is hide from it." Haruhi confessed with dissapoinment in her voice as she realized her own flaws.

'_I've been hiding this whole entire time, not even attempting to face my fear. I always need someone there to comfort me. It's not fair, no one should have to go out of their way for me.'_

"It's alright Fujioka. I feel better just knowing that you're afraid of thunder." Kasanoda paused, realizing that his words were likely to go misinterpreted. " I mean…it's not a good thing, but it just makes me feel better that someone else also….does….too." Kasanoda awkwardly finished his sentence when Haruhi gave him a smile, causing his cheeks to flush in almost the same shade of red as his hair.

---------------

All of the customers in the room gave their sympatheic awes as they watched Kasanoda admit his fear. Many of them were even more surprised to find out that Haruhi was also harboring that exact same fear. Stillness filled the air once again. It was only a few short moments in which no one had anything to say, but this was far from any regular awkward silence. Haruhi could feel it, the thing she dreaded the most was coming a lot sooner than she would have liked.

Conversations started,

"Awww…..I didn't know Haruhi was afaid of thunder."

"…..then again he seems like a sensitive type…"

"Oooooh! Kasanoda Is so cute when he blushes!….."

Comments floated through the air just apparent enough for the Host Club members to hear. Sensitivity and compassion seemed to be an occurring likeness with the customers today. The two subjects of conversation kept quiet and listened unwillingly.

Everything was relatively calm until the idea of Haruhi and Kasanoda becoming a couple was brought up for conversation. This, of course, irritated Tamaki to no end. He impulsively grabbed the gangster by his shirt and barked in his face, adding more damage to his nearly deafened eardrums.

"SO YOU WERE AFTER MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AFTER ALL! PRETENDING TO BE AFRAID OF THUNDER JUST SO YOU AND HARUHI COULD HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON. YOU THINK MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO FALL FOR THAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS AFRAID OF THUNDER?! DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF HIDDEN CAMERA PLANTED IN HER HOME THAT WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT? ".

The twins joined in, creeping behind Kasanoda.

"Outside of the Host Club the only one who know of Haruhi's weakness is her father…." Hikaru said in a deep tone of voice, cracking his knuckles, preparing to knock the living daylights out of Kasanoda.

Kaoru followed closely behind, "…….So how is it that you know? By any change, have you been spying on Haruhi? …."

"My, my, my ….." The twins hissed through their devilish grins. "Who knew Kasanoda was such a pervert….even more perverted then Milord."

Tamaki let go of Kasanoda to argued with the twins. "I am not a pervet!"

They ignored his retort. Right now Kaoru, and especially Hikaru, were having too much fun messing with the poor sensitive yakuza member in front of them. Kasanoda wanted to run away and lock himself in the nearest closet at the sight of Hikaru's face. The black haired twin was ready to break something for sure. Hikaru's eyes were inflamed with jealousy as he continued to crack his knuckles.

Little to Kasanoda's knowledge Hikaru was only doing this to intimidate him, fighting was not on his agenda. Unfortunately Kasanoda's mind foreshadowed the worst and as a percaution he slipped from his chair to underneath the table, hugging his legs.

The twins laughed hysterically at Kasanoda. He looked ridiculous underneath the table yet somehow that position suited him perfectly.

Kasanoda sighed tiredly, feeling foolish for taking the twins antics seriously. The club was too much for him today.

Hunny saw this and thought of a way to cheer up Kasanoda. The youthful upperclassmen walked towards the curled up figure underneath the table and offered him a piece of his favorite strawberry shortcake.

"Kasa-chan, why not have a piece of cake? It'll make you feel better. I hope you like strawberries!" Hunny smiled and handed him the small plate of cake.

Kasanoda accepted and gave his thanks. He stared at the dessert for a good second or so, hesitant on whether or not to eat it. He didn't eat sweets that often, he liked them but he also dreaded cavities.

Mori kneeled on the floor, making himself visible to Kasanoda.

"Eat it."

"Ah…..Yes Sir!" Kasanoda nervously gave Mori a salute with his freehand, picked up the silver fork that was on the plate and ate the cake in big bites, starting with the strawberries on top.

Hunny and Mori walked back to their table, "Enjoy it okay!". Hunny's cutesy voice echoed, his fan girls commented on how giving and thoughtful his actions were.

Kasanoda finished eating his cake and was about to get up from underneath the table when he was visited by the prince.

"It's okay to come out now, I'm pretty sure that the twins are done teasing you." Tamaki said with a smile on his face, helping Kasanoda up from beneath the table.

"Wow, speak for yourself Senpai", Haruhi muttered to herself as she watched the scene in front of her.

* * *

**Things will be getting slightly more serious form this point on. **

**BTW I already have this whole story typed and finished; I'm just taking my sweet time revising and uploading it...**


	6. This Is Serious

**Part 6:**

**This Is Serious**

Hikaru and Kaoru let out heavy sighs and plopped themselves on the loveseat nearest to Haruhi's table. They were bored with torturing Kasanoda. They didn't have any customers at the moment, and they didn't feel like teasing Tamaki anymore. In short, their antics weren't as fun as they usually were. Things were becoming too boring too fast. They hated it.

Hikaru's eyes traveled to Haruhi. She was talking with Tamaki. It was difficult to hear over all of the noise; most of which came from the customers who gathered around Kasanoda. He wanted to sneek over near Haruhi and Tamaki to hear what they were talking about, but he was too tired to do so.

Hikaru saw Haruhi smiling and giggling at something Tamaki had said. That vibrant smile that she rarely wore. It broke his heart a little. She only smiled like that around Tamaki even under the most worst of circumstances.

He laid his head on his brother's lap, tired of thinking about the one person he'd never have to himself.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said slightly worried.

"I'm fine."

----------------------------

Renge took her time walking across the room. Nothing of interest was happening and she didn't have anything to say to Kasanoda. In her mind Haruhi and Kasanoda were _the best_, non incestuousand cutest homosexual couple ever. But Haruhi had already rejected him so there was no hope. She gave a passing glance to the group of girls who were flocked around Kasanoda when she was spotted by the Hittachin twins.

"Hey Renge! I thought you would have been a lot louder today!" Hikaru waved at the mousy haired girl, his head still resting on Kaoru's lap.

"Yea, I'm calling it quits for today", Renge responded. "Nothing's happening here. All the attention seems to be on Kasanoda right now and honestly I'm not too interested."

"Alright, have fun in your underground otaku layer." both twins waved good-bye to her.

"Yea, whatever. I don't want to be up here when the lighting hits." Renge tossed a hand, dismissing their comment and continued to walk towards her platform.

Suddenly; as if on cue to Renge's nonchalant statement, a quick streek of light flashed, accompanied with a faint clash. This stopped the girl in her tracks as she let out an "eek" and turned her attention to the windows.

Haruhi's heart jumped in her chest as a horrible feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. She had completely forgotten about the thunder while she was talking with Tamaki, but the momentary flash had reminded her. Haruhi's left hand remained in her lap, clutching the ends of her blue uniform while the other lay shivering on the table.

Tamaki saw this and brought both hands to cover hers. His hands felt warm atop her cold trembling one. Her brown eyes locked with his voilet orbs, he told her that everything would be alright. Haruhi fears were instantly eased at the sound of his voice.

Then the honor student remembered her thoughts from earlier. She was always depenent on others in her fragile state. Those many stormy nights; she would have never lived them through unless she hid underneath the bed covers to drain out the horrendous noises shooting from the dark sky. She would have never made it unless someone was there to comfort her, whispering words of security, cradling her until she fell asleep.

'_I can't accept anymore help. This is my fear and I need to conquer it alone without aid. I have to do this by myself. My friends….Tamaki…. It doesn't make sense for this to be anyone else's burden.'_

Haruhi gently slipped her hand away from Tamaki and gave him a lamentable smile.

"Thank you Senpai, but…I can't…" her voice faded off. She wanted to sound brave but fell short. In the depths of her heart she regretted her actions, already missing Tamaki's touch, she wanted to bury her face in his chest and cry like a newborn. This urge in itself only gave Haruhi more justication in her motive to face her fear independently. She refused to become a desperate individual.

Tamaki stared at Haruhi with concern, speechless and at a loss of words to her reaction.

"Haruhi…" he whispered beneath his breathe. He wanted to take her into his arms and show her that everything would be okay, that he was here for her, but he couldn't do that in front of everyone. There was still the matter of Haruhi's gender, only a select few outside of the club knew her secret. Embracing her in front of the customers would only stir up unwanted questions. Haruhi didn't need that. He could tell that she was already dealing with enough troubles and he didn't want to add to it.

--------------------

Hikaru remained rested on his brother's lap, hands intertwined atop his abdomen as he watched Haruhi struggling emotionally. The desire to rush by her side and comfort her was strong, he did his best to hold back. Aggitation caused his hands to tremble. Kaoru put a hand over his brother's, giving it a tight squeeze. Hikaru took a deep breathe in his efforts to stay calm. The ginger haired twin looked down towards his lap and locked eyes with his sibling.

"I know it's difficult……just hang in there."

Hikaru gave a heavy breath in response to his Kaoru's murmur.

"Yeah…I know." he temporarily shut his eyelids.

"You're doing the right thing."

No longer feeling the quiver in his twin's hands, Kaoru motioned his hand away when he felt a slight pull on his fingers.

"It hurts……" Hikaru held his Kaoru's hand and enlaced their digits.

"……but I'm glad that I have you as a brother."

They shared a mutual smile. For now Hikaru's aggitation was put to rest.

* * *

**The TamakiXHaruhi stuff comes in later.**

**I know this update is a tad late. Sorry about that ^^;**


	7. Kyoya is God

**Part 7:**

**Kyoya is God**

Kyoya examined the set of girls sitting at the table across the way. They were watching the interaction between Tamaki and Haruhi with tears in their eyes. The intellect wasn't sure to perceive this as good or bad. The girls certainly didn't look like they were being entertained, more like worried and frightened.

Kyoya's sight roamed the room. Hunny was entertaining a customer of his while Mori simply sat beside him; nothing unusual there. Kasanoda was still surrounded by girls, blushing heavily from nervousness. The twins were lounging on a sofa, both looking as if they were about to fall asleep from boredom. Renge was still inside the room instead of under it, despite the fact that she claimed her leave mere minutes ago. Kyoya inspected Tamaki and Haruhi once again. Neither of them said anything, they simply sat in their seats; no eye contact whatsoever.

There was a lot happening in the Third Music Room and not in the physical sense, but emotionally. Happiness, anxiety, nervousness, aggrivation, disappointment. All of these different emotions filled the air; creating a tension so thick that it could potentially kill someone at a single breathe if it happened to be smoke. There was just too much. The room was like a bedlam, minus the loud noise and frenzied activity. The latter had already passed for the most part.

Kyoya pressed his notebook below his underarm, took off his glasses and massaged his temple. He put his glasses back on and checked his cell phone for the time. Two hours had passed since school had ended. Normally the Host Club would have closed it's doors by now, but seeing as everyone was stuck inside there was no point in telling the customers to leave.

------------------------------

"Dammit! You Piece of SH--! OUCH!" yelled an irritated Renge hopping around on one foot clutching the other after kicking her platform. Her loud and shrill voice grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, all eyes were on her.

"Kyoya!" Renge waved. "This thing isn't working! Come help me!"

"That's odd. You only use it about once every three episodes." he made his way towards Renge

"It shouldn't matter right? Don't you have several of these installed throughout Japan?"

Renge gave Kyoya a confused look, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been using this exact same one the whole entire time. My platform teleports to where ever I want it too. It's suppose to work on my command."

There was a momentary silence as Kyoya's ballpoint pen fell to the floor and a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

The remaining host members stayed in their places, seemingly shocked at the realization that there were things in this world that even Kyoya didn't know.

Renge hopped onto the stage of her platform and starting jumping up and down as if trying to force it into the floor.

Kyoya bent down to retrive his pen and sighed in defeat, "I should have know. This is a fan fic after all…"

The shadow king was stressed, and there wasn't a solid explination as to why. It could have been the lousy weather, but Kyoya didn't see that as a valid reason. He set his notebook at the closest vacant table and had a seat, propping an elbow and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He felt no urgency to keep up his appearance in this current setting. Everyone's minds seemed to be somewhere else. Kyoya gazed out the window with a solemn expression on his face.

"The continuous downpour. The abrupt streak of lightening. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a blackout." he mumbled to himself only to have his last statement become a reality.

* * *

**Er........not the best chapter. I have a feeling this story is going down a slippery slop. Where that slippery slop is headed is a mystery even to me. It could be bad. I've been revising all of the later chapter I have written already and it looks like I'm going to have to do some amending. Everything feels too random and a little too messy; not to say that this story isn't already messy but I want to make it less so. ****I'm fixing those things right now. This story is mostly situational with a non-existant plot, so I have to make due with what I've set up.**

**Regardless, updates will still be fast.**


	8. And So Comes Another Visitor

**I am terrible! Terrible for not following through on my promise of "fast updates". To think I've kept you guys waiting for hmm....more than 2 weeks? Well, it's not my fault that I have more important things to attend to.**

**Well, Happy April Fools! Except this isn't a joke....this is a real update and there will be more sooner then you think....**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Part 8:

**And So Comes Another Visitor**

The light from the chandeliers flickered for mere seconds until they gave way, plummeting the room into darkness; the only source of luminosity coming from the windows. Surprisingly there were no screams or cries, just stillness and the sound of a man cowering in fear; that man was Ritsu Kasanoda, apparently the guy wasn't found of the darkness either.

Minutes has passed and the silence continued. Renge sat on her platform watching the rain fall on the windows. Hikaru and Kaoru remained on their loveseat and did the same. Tamaki and Haruhi were still non active. The blonde remained quiet and stayed by her. He could tell that she didn't want to talk.

Haruhi was in deep thought, or at least trying to think. She was having a major difficulty keeping to herself. The brunette was trying her best to seek out ways to get through this current predicament without hiding or being too reliant. But all of her mental efforts failed. No matter how many times she told herself to be strong nothing convinced her that she'd be able to conquer this fear on here own; that realization alone saddened her.

Haruhi truly hated this day. But she was glad about on thing. With the lights out there was a less chance of Tamaki seeing the tears that streamed down her face.

----------------------

The silence continued and Kyoya was a little more than feed up with it. To think that the weather could have such a strong affect on people, it was amazing.

"Everyone, I know it's been a rough day but silence will not help us cope under current circumstances." Kyoya paused to make sure all attention was on him.

"The first thing-----" Kyoya paused his announcement when he heard pounding at the entrance doors. After a few seconds the sound was gone.

"As I was saying, the first thing we should do…" he stated but was interrupted for a second time by the same noise.

Kyoya paced towards the double doors of the music room. He kept a calm demeanor while doing so despite his swelling irritation. As he moved closer to the doors he could hear a desperate and shaky voice crying for help.

"LEMME IN! LEMME IN! I'M GONNA DIE OUT HERE! WAAAAAH!!!!!", the voice was muffled behind the door but Kyoya could decifer the words clearly.

He turned the handle and pulled open the door. A pair of black framed glasses flew past his face as a smaller male figure landed face first onto the cold polished floor.

"Well, well. It looks like we have another visitor".

Shivering with fright, the panicky student struggled to get on his feet, realizing shortly after that his eye sight was severely handicapped. He squinted his eyes in attempts to view his surroundings.

"Kazukiyo!" a surprised voice shouted.

It was one Haruhi's regulars; a girl with long brown hair styled with two small red ribbons which decorated the miniture buns she had on each side. She ran towards the new visitor.

"M-Momoka?" the boy said in a nervous voice.

"I-I, gotta find my glasses!" he kelt down on the floor feeling for his spectacles.

"I believe these are yours". Kyoya presented the young man with the very object he was searching for.

"Oh, thanks so much". he took the glasses in his trembling hands and put them on. The first person he saw was his classmate, Momoka Kuragano.

"Hi Momoka", he said shyly as she smiled back at him.

"Woah! Hey class rep! What are you doing here!" the twins appeared by their fellow classmate.

"Uh…W-well I…you see…." the freshmen stuttered and slightly held his head down, keeping a finger on his glasses to prevent them from sliding.

Kyoya interrupted, "I see, so you're Kazukiyo Souga; Representative of Class 1-A".

"Y-yes sir!" the first year bowed respectfully to his upperclassmen.

"Hm…You obviously didn't come to designate a host, so I can't imagine why you'd be here at a time like this…."

The class rep gulped as he listened to Kyoya.

"……But from the way you were acting out in the dark hallway it's clear that you have nyctophobia."

"Why of course!" The twins cut in. "This guy is afraid of pretty much anything!"

"Don't you remember the Special Test of Courage challlenge that the freshmen class held for Halloween?" Kaoru started, lending over to Hikaru.

"We were in the same group with Haruhi and this guy right here."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "I remember the event, but I didn't partake in it. So I really don't remember what went on".

Kaoru continued, "Ah, it was so much fun teasing this guy!", the brothers gave their class representative a rough pat on the back causing him to take two light steps forward, making him come in contact with the freshmen girl standing near by.

"M-Momoka" Kazukiyo stuttered, blushed and looked away as she smiled again. He then asked Kyoya a quick question.

"S-senpai. Um…if it's not to much trouble m-may I stay in here with you guys. It's just, even though your room is still pretty dark at least there's some light from the windows, and I'd feel much more comfortable in here with people than out in the dark hallway….", the first year couldn't stop rambling.

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki who was watching the whole situation from a far, the blonde gave him a nod without saying anything.

"Yes, you can stay. I suppose it doesn't matter who comes in here. After all there's no reason to be roaming around the school when the electricity is out."

"Yes, thank you sir." he bowed to Kyoya only to have him point his pen in Tamaki's direction. Kazukiyo got the hint immediately, he turned and bowed one more to the blonde haired leader.

"Host Club president! Thank you so much for letting me stay". he looked up to find Tamaki giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

Kazukiyo sighed in relief and observed his surroundings only to come back to an unwanted realization. He was still in a dark place and the windows failed to be a legimate source of light. This unfortunately reverted the freshemen representative back to his scared self.

"U-uuu--um", he turned towards Kyoya, beginning his usual stutter.

"What is it?" the intellect questioned with his arms crossed.

"I was just w-w-wondering. Sh-sh-shouldn't there be more light in h-here. I mean candles or s-something. It m-might be a good idea".

"Obviously". Kyoya turned at what sounded like a creaking door. In the far left side of the room a dark colored set of double doors appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**Does this seem like a stretch? Another character will be introduced in the next chapter (obviously). Class Rep and Momoka stand for something, but I won't reveal what it is yet. I'll see if anyone can figure it out on their own. BTW thanks to the readers who offered me ideas but I don't need them. I have everything already written, I just don't have it all revised yet. I should have elaborated more on my last note. Sorry about that.**


	9. Yet Another

**Part 9:**

**Yet another......**

_Kyoya turned at what sounded like a creaking door. In the far left side of the room a dark colored set of double doors appeared out of nowhere_

-------------------------

The left door open slightly revealing a tall figure wearing a black cloak with lengthy dark hair, long enough to covered his eyes. He held a slender shaped triple candle hold, barring three lit candles. A yellow cat-shaped puppet occupied the other hand.

The new visitor gave a guttural chuckle, "Hahaha. If it's candles that you want I've got plenty."

"Nekozawa-Senpai" Kyoya sighed irritably. "Yet another visitor set out to irk me".

The mysterious figure creeped his way towards Kyoya, Kazukiyo and the twins.

"For a limited time you can purchase…..", Nekozawa reached into the sleeve of his airy cloak and pulled out a black box with an illustration of a yellow cartoon cat with beady eyes holding a lit purple colored candle.

"…..Beelzenef's Cure Candles! Order them by the dozen and embrace the darkness!!!!"

"No Thanks, obscurity isn't what the Host Clubs aims for.", Kyoya stated reluctantly.

"er…..uh", Nekoawa dramatically fell to his knees, gravely disappointed at Kyoya's response.

"Young Lord!", a young woman wearing a dark purple dress with brown hair styled in pigtails emerged from the black doors alongside a bald man wearing a black tux with a scar stiched on the side of his face.

"What are you doing out here my Lord?" the young woman knelt and placed a hand on Nekozawa's back, trying to look him in the face.

"Sorry for darting off.." he replied in a quiet toned voice. "I just heard the mentioning of candles and I had to take advantage of this opportunity".

The scarred man took the box from the cloaked individual and observed it.

"I knew it would be a bad idea to have so many of these manufactured."

"How many packages were produced?" Kyoya inquired out of trivial curiosity.

Nekozawa lifted his head, "Five-hundred thousand."

"And you've sold?"

The cat lover put his head down in shame as he gave his pathetic answer. "None."

"Well, I am very sorry to hear that", said a sarcastic Kyoya.

Tamaki suddenly transported from his seat to his best friend.

"Kyoya! We must help our senpai!"

He knelt in Nekozawa's presence and gave him inflated eyes of sympathy. "I'll buy one-million boxes of your candles Nekozawa-Senpai!"

"We don't have that many!" The Black Magic Club president squeaked, surprised by the Host's extreme generosity but put off by his idiocy.

The blonde impulsively reached in his pocket for his wallet when Kyoya grabbed him by the collar and lectured him like a dotting mother.

"No you are not mister. We've plent of candles in the storage room."

Tamaki turned and pouted like a five-year old.

"B-But, how can you be so cold hearted?! Nekozawa-Senpai needs my charity!"

An irritated Kyoya balled his fist and gave his partner a demonic glare. His patience was running thin.

"Dammit Tamaki!"

'_Oh Crap! Kyoya only curses when he's pissed off'_

The Host King took a few steps back while apologizing , trying his best to avoid the Shadow King's wrath.

"I've made you angry, I'm sorry!", Tamaki gave nervous laughs but soon found himself wincing in pain as Kyoya grabbed a hold of his ear and pulled on it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…"

"Listen, I want you and Haruhi to get candles from the storage room, and flashlights if you find any. You understand Tamaki?"

"I understand Mother", said Tamaki weakly as his ear turned red. As soon as Kyoya let go he gently rubbed his hurt ear.

"…that really hurt Kyoya…", the childish teen whined. The shadow king cast his glare at the source of his current annoyance.

"..Do as I said...NOW!"

Tamaki went completely cold as he met with his friend's evil stare. In less than a second he was near a solemn Haruhi. Tamaki guided her away from the main room without looking back.

Haruhi sighed wearily; moments ago she was teary eyed an now she had a slight headache. This current task was a pain. Why Kyoya had the both of them go was a mystery, not that it bothered her much. She would have gone with Tamaki either way.

"Haruhi…are doing alright?"

She looked up at the man next to her and replied with a nod.

---------------------------

"Wait, Candles in the Storage Room?", the twins questioned Kyoya's command.

"There aren't any", he answered, implying that the candle excuse was simply a ruse to have Tamaki and Haruhi isolated for the rest of the group.

"Wait, so why did you send them there?", Hikaru asked a little upset by the idea of Haruhi and Tamaki in a dark room together.

Kyoya responded, "I thought it would be nice to give those two some alone time. This could be good for the both of them……"

* * *

**pfff....Curse Candles? lame right?**


	10. Accident in the Dark…Stupid Flashlight!

**Oh..no! Where's Hunny, Mori, Kasanoda and Renge? No need to fret they're still there. XD **

**On to something different. Some mild fluff between Tamaki and Haruhi!

* * *

**

Part 10:

**Accident in the Dark…Stupid Flashlight!**

"The…dressing room?", Haruhi wondered as she took in her surroundings.

"Yup, the storage room is right there", Tamaki pointed at the white door situated directly beside the beige privacy curtains.

The pair walked deeper into the dark room towards the conveniently white colored door. Tamaki turned the door knob, pushing the entrance open. He brought a finger to the light switch beside the door and flicked it only to be reminded of the sole reason they came to the storage room in the first place.

"Right there's no electricity, hehe," the foolish boy tried to laugh off his embarrassing actions.

"You're weird", Haruhi said plainly

Tamaki smiled at her response even though he knew she would barely be able to see it.

"Hold on to my arm, I don't want my little girl getting lost."

Haruhi complied even though the last few words of his sentence greatly annoyed her. She replied as she held onto his arm.

"Senpai, I wish you would quit with this father-daughter charade", a disapointment filled her voice.

Tamaki was surprised by her statement and was about to reply when he unexpectedly stepped on a small and round unstable surface which made him lose his footing and fall forward, sending both to the floor.

Panic took over him. "H-Haruhi! Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine Senpai."

Tamaki got to his knees and reached in the direction Haruhi's voice came from when he felt a soothing warmness beneath his palm.

Haruhi immediately blushed at the contact.

"Y-you're touching my cheek."

Tamaki instantly pulled his hand away as he felt his body temperature rise just slightly.

"I'm sorry", he got to his feet an offered Haruhi a hand even though she clearly couldn't see it in the dark.

Haruhi stood up and took a step forward only to trip over a cylinder object. She felt herself fall against Tamaki's chest as they both met with the floor once again.

She stayed in her position; legs spread apart, knees on the floor and arms outstretched, hands planted on the surface to keep her hovering. Seconds passed with nothing but unwanted silence. This threw Haruhi into a panic.

'_What if he hit his head and got knocked unconscious?'_

"T-T-Tamaki?!"

He faintly moaned and propped himself upward with his elbows. "I'll be fine."

Haruhi exhaled in relief when she felt something cold lightly bumped against her hand.

"I found something." she grasped the cylinder object and felt around it until she came across what felt like a button. She clicked it, illuminating a bright light straight into Tamaki's face. He squinted and rose an arm to shield his eyes.

Haruhi brought her arm up to have the light shinning over them and was shocked to find Tamaki underneath her. Suddenly everything froze as the pair realized their suggestive position and close proximity. They remained that way; flushed and hot as their hearts pulsed heavily. What only lasted for a split second felt like ages.

"I'm Sorry!", they both exclaimed simultaneously as they quickly moved out of each others space and futilely attempted to hide their red faces from one another.

Haruhi tried to break their awkwardness. "I guess this is what I tripped over." she refered to the black flashlight, nervously giggling.

She looked around the room and spotted another flashlight; the one Tamaki most likely tripped over. The blonde came back to his footing and walked towards the abandoned device, kneeling down picking it up. He clicked the button on the flashlight but only meet with disappointed when nothing happened.

"Ah, it doesn't work.." he placed a hand on his chin and thought quizzically.

"I know I'll just hit it!."

Following his own words the host prince lightly tapped the side of the flashlight onto the floor and pressed the button once more only to have the same results. After a few rounds of repeating the manuver Tamaki's impatience grew. He put on his angry face and started slamming the inert tool into the floor.

"You're making it worse, it's already broken," Haruhi commented as she observed her friends weird but not unusual behavior.

She sighed blandly as Tamaki looked towards her with tears dripping from his eyes in chibi form.

"Does this mean I don't get a flashlight?", he gave her his signature puppy eyes and succeeded in his objective as Haruhi shoved the working flashlight into his chest.

"Here, you can have this one. I don't want you crying on me."

Tamaki chuckled at the contact, "That tickles."

"You're such a kid", Haruhi blushed and looked away from her childish companion.

Tamaki smiled and rubbed the brunette's head, leaving her hair in a somewhat untidy state.

"Let's find what we came for and take our leave. Eveyone's waiting for us". Tamaki suggested.

Haruhi agreed and smiled

* * *

**I just realized how short this chapter is . Well, now that my Spring Break is pretty much here expect this story to conclude within the next 2 weeks or so. There's about 5 chapters left that I have to post. **


	11. What?

**This chapter is freaking crazy! (that's just my opinion though) ^^;**

**

* * *

**

Part 11:

**What?**

"Milord and Haruhi are taking awhile", Hikaru sighed and crossed his legs and arms as he sat at a table with his brother.

Kaoru merely smirked at his brothers obvious jealously. He was about to tease Hikaru for it but Hunny unexpectedly beat him to it.

"It's sounds like you're jealous Hika-chan", Hunny innocently commented his observations.

"I am not jealous!", the immature twin shut his eyes and jerked his head to the side in denial.

"Oh, really? You sure look like you are", the short blond looked up to his older cousin.

"Takashi, don't you think Hika-Chan looks jealous?"

Mori glanced over at the topic of conversation. "Yeah."

"Hehe, I think so too," Hunny jumped around, tossing his bunny once in the air and catching it.

"I said I AM NOT JEALOUS!", Hikaru snapped with a flushed face and narrowed eyes.

This startled Hunny as he ran behind Mori for protection from the evil twin.

Hikaru relaxed his tense shoulders and turned to Kaoru only to find his own brother laughing at him.

"It isn't funny Kaoru."

To Hikaru's dislike his sibling continued. Kaoru hunched over the table and pounded it twice with his fist.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, you just look so funny!", he paused to laugh some more. "You look angry but you're blushing so hard; like a lovestruck girl! Almost like Basanova."

Just across the way a considerably embarrassed Kasanoda stood, wincing at Kaoru's comments and persistent failure to get his name right.

"Hey don't compare me to that nature loving sissy", Hikaru protested.

Kasanoda sunk his head in defeat and wondered if the twins knew that he could hear every word they were saying.

Hikaru groaned and dropped his head to the table in frustration. Kaoru gave his sibling a pat on the back while chuckling quietly.

A pouting Hikaru peared up at his brother, "You can be a real jerk sometimes."

Kaoru teasingly smiled, "Come on, it's all in good fun."

The auburn haired twin scanned his surroundings and saw Tamaki and Haruhi returning from the storage room empty handed as expected, though Haruhi didn't seem very happy and Tamaki grew noticably nervous as they approached Kyoya.

"Hikaru, they're back", Kaoru greeted his fellow club members with a wave.

Hikaru brought his head off the table and propped an elbow, resting his head in the palm of his hand. It didn't take long for the brothers to agree on teasing the couple that just walked in.

The Hitachiin twins creeped up behind the pair, and simultaneously blew air past their naked necks. The initial shock caused both Tamaki and Haruhi to shriek and turn around to face their assailants.

"What the hell?!", they both exclaimed, shaken from what had just happen.

The brothers gave the couple suspicious looks, "You two spent an awfully long time in that dark storage room. It's seems to us that you did much more than look for candles."

The subjects in question blushed guiltily, remembering their accidental provocative situation from before.

Hikaru went along with the teasing until he took note of Haruhi's partially disheveled hair.

"Haruhi, how did your hair get so messy? Did you two....?", the dark haired brother asked both teasingly and serious.

"N-nothing happened!", insisted an aggressive but flustered Haruhi as she did best to fix her hair.

Tamaki joined her defense but found himself giving more information than needed as he rambled frantically.

"We were just in a dark closet! First I tripped and then Haruhi fell on me, and then I found her on top of me, but it was completely by accident! I swear! I did nothing perverted! It was an innocent mistake! And then we found this flashlight-", Tamaki came to an abrupt halt when Haruhi gave him a cold stare. Despite his good intentions he'd only made the the situation worse.

The brothers smirked, "Oh! So something did happen."

Hikaru started, "Milord and Haruhi……"

"…were doing perverted things in the dark."

Renge made her presence known once again as she hastily ran up towards the couple of discussion, oggoling their flushed expressions. The Lady Manager giggled as the fan girl inside of her screamed. She uttered fascinations about Tamaki, the Aries and Haruhi, the Aquarius; how their horoscope signs made them the perfect couple.

Tired and bored of the young lady's ramblings the twins grabbed her by the arms and whisked her away.

"That's enough from you!"

Haruhi sighed, relieved that the twins were off doing something else aside from pestering her.

"It's good to have you two back", Kyoya stood right behind them.

Tamaki slowly turned to his best friend hoping that the Shadow King within him had calmed during their time in the storage room. "Um...Kyoya. I'm sorry but we couldn't find any candles..."

"I know"

Haruhi sighed again and looked around the room. She realized that the room wasn't as dark as it was before. Then she grew slightly upset when she noticed two lit purple candles at each table.

"Kyoya-senpai, there were never any candles in the storage room, right?"

"Right"

It was in that moment that Haruhi understood what Kyoya's intention was. He wanted to separate her and Tamaki from the group in order to get rid off any distraught air there was between them, at least that's what she thought. Regardless, it worked she was feeling a lot less stressed than before.

Tamaki smiled, "Haruhi, let's sit at a table."

"Okay", the brunette agreed and started towards the nearest table.

"I'll be there shortly", the prince turned towards his best friend. "Thank you Kyoya."

The glasses character raised his arm to pat his favorite blond on the shoulder. He looked Tamaki in the eyes, returning his smile with equal favor. "Take care of her"

"I will", with that Tamaki left and walked towards Haruhi who was just arrving at her chair. He made sure to make it there before the honor student took her seat and pulled the chair out for her being the gentlemen he was.

"Thank you", she replied to his kind gesture and sat in her seat.

Kyoya viewed the couple when the brothers returned, bored and displeased from their previous activity.

The glasses character glanced at the twins, "What did you do with Renge?"

"She's over there", Hikaru responded as they both pointed across the room to a sofa where the lady in question lay, giggling like a nut.

"After we took her away she kept comparing us to a couple of twins from one of her dating sims."

Kaoru continued, "She went on about how sexy we would have looked wearing tight leather bondage equipped with whips…"

"…Then she rambles on about how the twins in her video game held innocent young girls hostages and made them into their sex slaves." Hikaru added in slight disgust.

"So you two mimicked the persona of the characters in her game."

"Precisely", Hikaru and Kaoru nodded.

Kyoya observed the giggling Renge who was completely lost in her wild fantasies.

"You guys are definitely good at what you do."

The brothers noticed the flashlight that Haruhi had sitting on the table, they took it and figured they would have a little fun.

They skipped away.

"Hey Nekozawa" the twins said as they spotted the dark figure who was crouched in a corner of the room.

The Black Magic Club president peered over his shoulder to find a flickering light and the two mischievous beings behind it.

"Aaaaaah!", Nekozawa screamed as he darted back and forth across the room in a futile attempt to escape.

Every eye in the room watched the three in amusement.

'This is crazy', thought an otherwise listless Haruhi.

"Hey Takashi, Hika-chan and Kao-chan look like they're having fun", stated a bubbly Hunny who sat on Mori's shoulders.

Weary of running and short on breathe Nekozawa came to a walking pace only to trip over the long dragging fabric of his cloak.

Hikaru and Kaoru had the poor defenseless wizard cornered. Hikaru shoved the light into his face as Kaoru held him down.

"Lemme Go. You Murders!", Nekozawa struggled, "I'll put a cruse on all of you!!!!!!"

Kyoya walked over towards Nekozawa's assistance. "I'm surprised you two aren't coming to his defense. As I recall Nekozawa isn't supposed to be exposed to light for a long period of time."

"That's true,…", the young woman responded as her bald headed companion stayed silent, "..he can't be exposed to light from the sun. I'm almost certain that a flashlight won't do _much_ harm."

The individual in question managed to temporarily escape the twin's wrath and reverted to his cowardly ways of running away. The victim was stopped in his tracks when Hunny appeared out of nowhere, right in front of him.

"Hi Neko-chan", the small blond outstretched his arms and presented his favorite pink bunny to the taller man.

"Wanna play with Usa-chan?"

Nekozawa backed away from the youthful teenager.

"Ch-chan? Wait, aren't we both in the same grade?"

He felt two pairs of hands grabbed him on the shoulders. Against his own desires Nekozawa had bumped into the very pair of deviants he was trying to avoid.

"OMFG!", he shrieked in fright as the twins dragged him away.

"We've got you!" The twins announced devilishly.

Giggles and laughter filled the room. While the customers were amused certain intellects kept to themselves and simply observed the situation. Kyoya remained, notebook in hand, appearing relatively bored and uninterested. Haruhi watched in much of the same attitude though she much preferred these kind of events over what could happen. Tamaki more or less found enjoyment in the twin's scheme, although he felt pity for Nekozawa; he knew what it was like to be at the receiving end of the their antics. Hunny and Mori kept to themselves; Hunny had a few laughs every now and then.

Renge was still out and delusional from her perverted fantasies. Kasanoda sat at a table with five other customers who all viewed the scene. The freshmen representative sat a love chair with his close friend Momoka, they made small talk but their happiness was apparent nonetheless.

Depsite the crying sky and the harsh winds whipping nature back and forth everyone thing was fine. Serenity replaced any previous feelings of perturbation.

Nekozawa stuggled with all his might to break from the twin's grasp. To his advantage his attempt was a success.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed their victim as he hid behind their Club President, trying the idiotic blonde as a human shield, Tamaki stood up a did so, feeling an obligation to protect the poor indiviual behind him.

"Scaredy Cat. What are you hiding behind Milord?", they slowly marched towards their king who served as protection for their temporary toy.

Tamaki peered over his shoulder, "Nekozawa?"

"Save me from those devils and their evil bright light", Nekozawa pleaded in despertation and gave a look that Tamaki with his eagerness to help others couldn't resist.

"You shady twins! Don't you think you've toyed with this man enough?", Tamaki blinked at a sudden realization. Hikaru and Kaoru had disappeared from in front of him.

The symmetrical pair shoved Nekozawa out of the way. Hikaru flickered the light over Tamaki's shoulders.

"Actually, we've decided……."

"…..we want you as our new playmate", Kaoru finished.

Th siblings then gave their attention to Haruhi. They smirked and moved away from Tamaki, coming in contact with their favorite girl.

"One second thought", they wrapped their arms around Haruhi and sent her away from her seat.

"No Thanks", Haruhi rejected their somewhat flirtatious advances.

Tamaki fumed and ranted in the background as Hikaru and Kaoru brushed their cheeks against Haruhi's.

"You're so cute when you refuse us!"

Their playtime was cut short when a booming noise roared form the heavens; light flashed through the windows of the Third Music Room, freezing the hearts of many.

* * *

**Chapter 12 will be posted in a matter of hours. **


	12. It Doesn't Have To Be Like This

**Why is it that everytime I decided to update this story it rains in my hometown?! O_O Seriously! No Joke! It was raining when I first started writing this story in my notebook and throughout. It was raining when I began revising and typing the story onto my computer, and it even thundered when I began posting the story online.....hmm..............I hope it's all just a coincidence.**

* * *

**Part 12:**

**It Doesn't Have To Be Like This**

Roaring nature caused a terrible silence in the room. Renge shot up from the couch, torn form her fantasy world by the thunder. Nekozawa let out a scream. Kasanoda covered his ears in fright, trying his best to drain out the awful noise. Kyoya kept his calm demeanor, but on the inside he felt considerably irritated. The twins immediately froze, and unlocked from Haruhi as she stood stiff and silent with her eyes wide open.

Tamaki's heart fell as he saw her in such a fragile state. Her hands trembled and her breathing was labored. The brothers gazed at Haruhi. Hikaru wanted so desperately to comfort her, but did his utmost to restrain.

Another clash boomed from the outside, lightning illuminated the room, Haruhi whimpered. Tears streamed from her eyes; she brought her hands to cover her face. So far Haruhi's resolve of conquering her fear was failing dramatically.

Hikaru watched as Tamaki made his way toward Haruhi. The brothers backed out of the way to let the two have their space. The worried blond placed a hand on Haruhi's tense shoulder.

"Haruhi", Tamaki tried to comfort her but she moved away from under his grasp.

"Senpai, I don't want any help. I can do this on my own." Her voice cracked as she wiped her tears on the sleeve of her uniform.

Lightning stuck one more, another crash of thunder disturbed the earth. Everyone was looking at her, she knew it, and she was absolutely appalled at her own behavior. The pressure was over bearing. After the promise she had made to herself to handling everything on her own, she failed and was breaking down.

Tamaki closed the distance between them and gently grabbed her by the arm.

"Why won't you let me help you?", the host asked with softly.

Haruhi stayed quiet.

Worried by her lack of response Tamaki questioned again.

"Haruhi, why? Please answer me."

The thunder issued it's treacheries once again, leaving Haruhi rationally deprived. She fiercely jerked her arm from Tamaki's grasp and yelled at him.

"I told you, I don't want your help! So stop bothering me!!!! I can handle this on my own! I don't need you or anyone else!"

Without giving Tamaki a second look Haruhi immediately made a run for it, she wanted to get away from everything. Another flash lit the room as Haruhi left everyones sight.

--------------

Haruhi made it behind a wall. She panted and steadily paced herself towards the nearest door when she tripped from hearing that horrid sound once again. She quickly redeemed herself and found that she was in front of the dressing room. She stepped in, shut the door behind her and leaned against it, sliding until she met the floor.

_--------------_

Tamaki remained planted with a look of shock as he gazed towards the direction Haruhi ran. Hikaru and Kaoru looked on with worry for both Haruhi and their senpai.

"That was tense", Hikaru commented, he'd never seen Haruhi this way, and he was sure no one else had either.

"She's showing a different side of herself," Kyoya stood beside his best friend. "Despite what she said, I think she needs someone by her side. But of course you already know that." He gave Tamaki a pat on the back.

"I know but, I thought I made it clear before that she didn't have to do everything by herself……that I'd always be there for her. Haruhi is such an independent person, she doesn't want others to be troubled because of her, but……"

Tamaki paused, then crossed his arms proudly, "I have an idea!"

The twins gave him a puzzled look. Hunny jumped for joy.

"A plan to help Haru-chan right?"

Tamaki smiled and nodded at the smaller figure, "Of course".

The spontaneous individual cleared his throat and made a sincere announcement.

"Alright listen up everyone! We're going to find Haruhi and let him know the he isn't alone. I care about everyone in this room, you're like a family to me and Haruhi's a part of it. I want to show him that it's okay to rely on others. Isn't that what families do? Comfort each other during hardships?"

His audience beamed with approval. Kasanoda walked towards Tamaki and knelt, bowing before him.

"I will definitely participate! Anything to help Fujioka", clearly still shaken by the storm the red-head stayed courageous.

The skies struck the earth once again, illuminating the room. Kasanoda twitched at the sound. Tamaki squatted and commended the young man for his valor.

"You're a brave man Kasanoda".

He smiled at Tamaki's words as they both stood.

"Let's search for Haruhi!", the taller man insisted with an enthusiastic tone.

"There won't be much searching. Haruhi's in the dressing room", Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Wha-", Tamaki's mouth dramatically dropped. "How do you know that?!"

Kyoya shrugged, "Honestly Tamaki? Where else would Haruhi have gone? She clearly ran in that direction. You even watched her as she left"

He lightly tapped Tamaki on the head with his notebook.

"You scatter brain"

Tamaki blinked at Kyoya's statement when he felt two hands contact with his back, giving him a push forward.

"Let's get going Milord!", the twins gestured.

Tamaki looked back as he voluntarily allowed himself to be taken by the twins. "Hunny, Mori. Please pull the curtain over the windows. I don't want Haruhi to see the lightning when we bring her out".

"Yes Sir!", Hunny and Mori saluted and followed the club presidents orders. After the cousins finished the task at hand they each grabbed a candle holder and followed the crowd.

Kyoya caught notice of Kazukiyo and Momoka holding holds, an interesting sight. He put his index finger through the handle of a candle holder and remembered one more person. He saw Nekozawa crouched underneath a table appearing lonely and sad as he played with his Beelzeneff hand puppet.

"You're coming too".

The cloaked man left his spot and silently followed, his servants doing the same closely behind.

Kyoya set his notebook down on a table and spotted Renge beside him. "You haven't said much for a while"

Renge sighed, "Things are unusually intense today. I don't know if I can take it anymore. I just hope Haruhi will be alright".

"No worries, I have all confidence in Tamaki".

Kyoya and Renge joined the group, making their way to the front door of the dressing room.

And so, operation 'Let Haruhi Know That We All Care' was put into action.

* * *

**I will update more next week. I'm going to see DragonBall Evolution in theaters today XD **

**'till next time!**


	13. A Wonderful Progression, Interrupted!

**I've probably let more than half of you down by not updating in over a month! GAH! I apologize for that. What's my excuse? There is none, other than I simply forgot about this story.**

**Anyway, Please enjoy the rest of 'Within The Third Music Room'. These are the final two chapters. HAVE FUN! :)**

* * *

**Part 13:**

**A Wonderful Progression, Interrupted!**

"Haruhi?", Tamaki gently knocked on the double doors of the dressing room.

Everyone grouped behind him; the candles fire brought light to their other wise dark surroundings.

"Are you in here?", the host prince turned the door handles and realized that they had been locked from the inside.

"Haruhi?! Why did you lock the door?" he asked worriedly.

Inside the room Haruhi sat on the floor with her back rested against the right door. Her tears had ceased but her throat was still dry from crying. She let out her response with a trembling voice.

"I told you to leave me alone…"

She hugged her legs closer and rested her forehead on her knees as she felt a river threaten to escape her eyes again. She brought her head back up and wiped her eyes.

"I don't want anyone to go out of their way for me. This is my problem and no one else's…", Haruhi took a deep breath and leaned the back of her head against the door with her eyes closed. She could very well feel Tamaki's presence on the other side of the door.

"Haruhi, that's not true. We all care about you. If something is troubling you it's our problem as well", Tamaki pressed a hand against the door, hoping that his words reached her.

Haruhi brought herself up from the floor and stood, resting her forehead against the door, listening intently when a different voice started speaking.

"Fujioka, sometimes you need friends by your side…", another round of thunder clapped causing Kasanoda to pause momentarily.

"……I can understand not wanting others to worry but that won't make the people who care about you happy." Kasanoda looked towards the doors with a bittersweet smile on his face. "I never told my fellas that I was afraid of thunder, but I'll be willing to bet, more than anything; they're still worried about me."

"I'm afraid of everything, especially the dark and thunderstorms, but…", the freshmen class representative gazed at his dear friend Momoka and observed their intertwined hands. "..Momoka helped me, and things aren't so scary when she's beside me."

"Don't stay in the darkness if it makes you unhappy!...", Nekozawa yelled, trying to comfort Haruhi when the twins covered his mouth.

It was Hikaru's turn to speak. "Haruhi, you aren't burdening us. Let us support you…"

"…don't be afraid to lean on your friends every once in a while", Kaoru finished for his brother.

"We want you to be happy, Haruhi", Hunny said sitting atop Mori's shoulders.

Haruhi felt more tears run down her cheek, tears of joy, tears that she more than willingly shed. Haruhi smiled as she heard everyone speak on the other side of the door. Their words where uplifting, she was surprised to hear the customers giving her words of encouragement as well.

"We want you to come out!", Renge yelled worriedly from the other side of the room.

'_I thought that accepting too much from others was selfish. I thought I'd be troubling my friends, but they're here giving me support without me asking for it. Maybe, just this once, I can try depending on someone else. I have to...and I want to..."_

Haruhi regained herself, Tamaki's soft and comforting voice came through, "Haruhi, we all love you, and we're here for you."

The brunette felt her heart skip a beat at his soft spoken sincerity, somehow, even though Tamaki was speaking for himself and everyone else it felt as if he was telling her directly 'I love you and I'm here for you'. More than anything she wanted to see him.

On the other side everyone waited anxiously for Haruhi's response, hoping that she would emerge.

Tamaki could strongly feel her presence on the other side and knew she was alright, he knew he would be closer to her any moment now. A proud smile spread across his face as his prediction came true.

Haruhi unlocked the doors and slowly made her entry. The first thing she saw was Tamaki smiling and offering his hand. She instantly felt safe as she placed her hand in his. Tamaki encased her hand with his and stepped to the side, presenting her to everyone. Haruhi viewed everyone around her in amazement and slight disbelief. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Kasanoda, Renge, Class President, Nekozawa, and even classmates she was mere acquaintances with where all there welcoming her.

"Thank you everyone, I appreciate it", she smiled and respectfully bowed while still holding Tamaki's hand.

She noticed Kasanoda and gave a special thanks, "Kasanoda, I admire your bravery. I know you were probably just as afraid as I was."

Kasanoda flushed greatly but did his best to sound like a 'real man', "N-no problem."

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi turned at the familiar voice, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori arrived behind her. The small 3rd year left his cousins shoulders to give his favorite freshmen a big hug. Mori remained silent but smiled and patted Haruhi on the head like an older brother would do.

"I'm quite surprised…" Kyoya started. "...usually, it's our idiot who makes us worry."

Haruhi smiled, "I'm sorry about that"

The brothers couldn't help but notice that Haruhi and Tamaki were still holding hands. Hikaru sighed with jealousy, though it was inevitable, he'd never have Haruhi's affections no matter how much he wanted it. His thoughts were interrupted when his brother suggested a plan. Hikaru smirked and agreed, Tamaki couldn't have Haruhi just yet. The siblings walked towards Haruhi, setting their plan into motion.

"Awwww Haruhi!", Hikaru and Kaoru stole her from their King and hugged her while messing with her hair and commenting on how cute she was. Tamaki immediately protested just as the twins thought he would.

"Hey! Let go of my Haruhi!", he pouted.

"Oh she's yours?", the brothers smirked. "You'll have to catch us to get her back", the twins teased as they skipped away taking Haruhi with them.

"What are you guys scheming?", Haruhi suspiciously questioned as they hid behind a wall.

The brothers merely chuckled.

Hikaru started, "It looks like……"

"…things are back to normal."

Haruhi puffed, "Now I know you two are definitely up to something."

Her mind drifted when she realized the coldness she felt on her right hand. She had been holding hands with Tamaki for longer than expected and some how it felt so normal, the truth was she liked it. Haruhi lost track of her thoughts when she heard Tamaki's voice, and it wasn't his pleasant side

The trio could hear Tamaki ranting from afar, and his voice was getting closer.

"Ah Ha! I found you!", the king announced victoriously

"you have to catch us remember?", the brothers locked their arms with Haruhi's and fled once again. Tamaki followed closely behind.

The twins stopped to exchanged glances and confirm their next actions. The pair abruptly turned and gave Haruhi a gentle push forward, making her gracefully fall into Tamaki's arms. Coincidentally lighting struck at that very moment, Hikaru and Kaoru darted from the scene and hid behind a couch, peaking to look back at their work. Host club members and customers alike watched the event from underneath and behind furniture.

The sound that Haruhi so once feared was less impacting this time around now that she was close to Tamaki. She clutched his blouse and rested her head against his chest and smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her. The tall man briefly ran his fingers through Haruhi's brown hair and boldly kissed her forehead, making her blush, somewhat surprised by his actions but nonetheless pleased.

The current mood was shattered when the lights flickered for a moment and the chandeliers in the room were fully lit.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!", a terrifed scream resonated through the room coming from a hectic Nekozawa as he dashed out of the light filled enviornment into his dark comfort zone. With the slam of a door, Nekozawa and his servents were nowhere to be seen.

Everyone looked on in shock until something else distracted them.

"SOOOOO ADDDOOORRAABBBLLLY CUUUUTTTTEEE!", Renge habitually squealed.

Tamaki and Haruhi were snapped out of their light love dovey state and brought back to reality just in time to see Renge followed by a herd of fangirls charging towards them, forming a circle around their air.

'Super kawaii!' was heard from many angles in the crowd while Renge, once again, expressed her fascination with their pairing. The subjects blushed and unlocked from their embrace. All of this attention was uncomfortable for the both of them. Tamaki mentally slapped himself for publicly displaying his affections.

--------

"So this was your plan……", Kyoya addressed the brothers who were watching everything from their hiding spot. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled their eyes away from the scene over to Kyoya.

"Haruhi and Milord have been dancing around each other for quite sometime. It was getting annoying…", Kaoru stated for the both of them. Hikaru sighed and gave his input.

"…I think it's better this way. It's true that I'm still not completely over Haruhi. I still have feelings for her but she's my friend and so is Tamaki. It's better that they realize each others feelings; this way if Tamaki has Haruhi I won't be tempted to pursue her…and this way, both Tamaki and Haruhi will be happy. That is what's most important.…", Hikaru smiled completely contempt with his compromise. The dark haired individual captured Kaoru's hand, he couldn't deny that his brother was still the world to him and it didn't seem like that would change soon, if ever.

"You've matured a lot Hikaru…", Kaoru said as he laced their fingers, as was their tradition.

Kyoya retired from his seated position and got up,"I hope you two realize that because of your ruse Haruhi might not be able hide her gender for much longer...."

Hikaru and Kaoru sunk, ashamed that they hadn't thought their plan out enough.

"...or the customers might think Tamaki and Haruhi are gay and who knows; we may get more business because of it."

The twins laughed, "Yeah right, the homosexual thing is our gig and no one can do it better."

Kyoya smirked and fixed his glasses, "True......"

----------------

Tamaki and Haruhi blushed as the group of girls asked them about their nonexistent love life, they were so stunned by the contents of the questions that they didn't answer. The girls were so hyper that is seemed there was no way out of it, Haruhi hoped that someone would save them. Tamaki found himself at a loss to the situation, even if he started to act his part as a host in order to calm the customers down it would all be in vain since he'd already shown everyone his feelings for Haruhi.

"psssst! Senpai, Fuijioka.", whispered a male voice form below.

In search for that voice Tamaki and Haruhi found themselves looking at the shoes of several customers where they found Kasanoda crawling from beneath the crowd.

"do you guys need any help?", the red-head whispered again, trying to not attract attention to himself.

"Y-yes, but how did you manage to make it through without anyone noticing?", Haruhi asked both curious of how Kasanoda became so stealthy and what he could possibly do to get her and Tamaki out of their predicament

Any little hope that Haruhi had for being saved withered when Kasanoda somehow got himself trapped in the circle along with them. Tamaki stood with his right palm covering his red face and left hand underneath his right elbow when Renge began asking him personal questions such as, "When did you and Haruhi have your fist kiss?" or "Who was the first to confess?". Tamaki couldn't answer for events that never took place and to make things worse he was giving his customers more to talk about by blushing the way he was, so much that his hands couldn't even cover the evidence.

On the other side of the circle Kasanoda was fairing just as well as Tamaki was as he was pelted with questions, "You have a crush on Haruhi too, right Kasa?", "How does it feel to know that the one man you loved has been taken from you?".

"Y-you got it all wr-rong, that's not how it is", Kasanoda faked a laugh and scratched the back of his head..."

"Oh, Kasa we're sorry, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings?"

"N-no, you didn't. Please don't apologize"

Stuck in the middle Haruhi moaned out of frustration,"Kill Me" when a light blue color appeared before her sight. At first her mind was blank when it finally registered, she was looking at the back of someone's uniform. Haruhi's eyes wondered up until she spotted somewhat spiked black hair, it was Mori, and that meant Hunny was there too.

Tamaki and Kasanoda gaped at their seniors, sheerly amazed at their ninja skills.

"Listen everyone.....", Hunny announced, calming the customers with his loveable voice.

"..Tama-chan and Haru-chan need some space, please don't crowd, it isn't nice."

A wave of apologies came in as the fangirls stepped away from the scene and Renge bowed respectfully in front of her small senpai.

Haruhi's inner persona jumped for joy, she was finally saved from this awkward situation. A shaking and oddly abashed Kasanoda left the pair and took a seat where he started giggling in a state of aftershock from all of the unwanted attention he'd received just seconds ago.

"Tamaki-senpai?", the honor student gazed up at the prince standing next to her and tried to get his attention but all she got in return was silence.

Tamaki was still flustered, now more than ever. His hand still covered his face and his bangs covered his eyes in a failed attempt to conceal his bright red pigmentation. The host prince lingered on the questions he was so thoughtlessly asked. 'Confession' and 'First Kiss' were all he could think about. Recollections of what had happen earlier sunk in; the way he held her, and the way he had so recklessly kissed her forehead, and it wouldn't have been the first either. This brought up scenarios of how he would confess to Haruhi and what their first _real_ kiss would be like; his inner mind theater took over and all of the fantasizing left him extremely hot and bothered. Tamaki couldn't even bring himself to so much as glance at the young woman who dominated his thoughts.

"T-Tamaki?", Haruhi tried again, this time she put a hand on his arm and tried to look him in the eyes which only made matters worse.

_'I have to be hallucinating, Haruhi just called me by my name and name only...'_

-------------

"It looks like the storm has passed", Kyoya announced, holding one of the curtains back to observe the outdoors.

" Do you think we'll be able to go home soon?", a worried customer asked.

"Give it an hour or two, I'm sure the school will let us out then", he said only for the sake of providing at least some degree of comfort to the customers. It was impossible that they'd be let out as early as he said they would. It was early evening and although the storm had stopped it was still sprinkling outside, and with no sunlight in sight. It would take quite a while until the water level decreased enough for everyone to safely return home.

A single abrupt beep chimed through the room, followed by a school wide broadcast of the Principal announcing that all students would be allowed to leave the campus given that a guardian come to pick them up. This bulletin caused Kyoya to break his pen in the middle of writing a sentence in his notebook. He groaned in complete displeasure of having his initial theory shattered by the poorly constructed plot devices of fan fiction for a second time.

"Yay! We can go home!", Hunny said happily and jumped on his cousin's back. "...Wanna spend the night? We can eat more cake."

"Yeah", the taller man smiled.

"Hooray!", Hunny cheered, glad that his cousin excepted his invitation. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, want to eat some cake with me and Takashi.

The brothers smiled at their club member but declined, "Thanks for the offer but we're planning to spend some quality time together", the twins said in unison.

"Okay, have fun you two."

Hunny then noticed Tamaki and Haruhi across the way and was slightly puzzled. They hadn't moved from that spot and Tamaki wasn't even looking at the girl next to him as she tried to get his attention. Hunny sensed an awkward vibe coming from them.

"Takashi, do you think we should invite Tama-chan and Haru-chan too?"

Mori saw the situation too and thought it was odd. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

A thunk was heard, raising attention.

"KYOYA!", Renge's voice echoed through the room and everyone turned to see what caused her scream.

Kyoya was sitting on the floor wincing in pain from the impact of falling and slipping on a wet portion of the floor. His notebook was soaked as well as the back of his pants

Tamaki saw the scene and quickly put two and two together. This was the aftermath of neglecting his duty to thoroughly mop the floor, and now he was going to play for it tenfold. He gulped as he saw the Shadow King grab the abandoned mop from the floor and steadily arise.

Kyoya growled as he stomped towards Tamaki with a dark menacing look on his face like he was about to chomp someone's head off.

With each step that Kyoya took the more and more Tamaki shook. The frivolous idiot knew he was in for it this time. Although he dreaded the Shadow King's wrath he made a decision...to be a man and stand firm, to face Kyoya head on...with an apology.

"DAMMIT SUOH!"

Kyoya swung the mop diagonally at Tamaki who clumsily dodged the attack and almost tripped on air. At that instant Tamaki ditched his idea of facing the Shadow King and dashed, making his four eyed enemy chase him all over the room.

Haruhi couldn't stop giggling at the sight and neither could anyone else, seeing Kyoya in this nature was interesting. It only took a short while for him to finally catch up to the coward. In seconds Tamaki was pinned to the floor and knocked on the head multiple times with the mop. Kyoya was so pissed at Tamaki for causing him to fall ungracefully onto the floor and break his barrier in public.

Tamaki cried like a toddler trying to apologize for his wrong doings, "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Kyoya ceased his torturous procedure when the sound of laughter registered in his brain. He turned to the audience and made quick to redeem himself as he got off Tamaki and fixed his tie that had come loose. There was no point in degrading his image any further now that he'd more or less gotten Tamaki back for his clumsiness. The Shadow King adjusted the position of his glasses once again and gandered down at his ditsy friend who was still on the floor.

"Get up and bring me my notebook and pen."

Tamaki obeyed Kyoya's wishes, darting across the room, returning to him with a pen and a damp notebook. The black haired man took the items form his friend and traded them with the mop.

"Finish cleaning your mess this time"

A chibi Tamaki nodded and compliantly followed Kyoya's commands, making his way back across the room to the mopping area while he cried like a little kid who wanted to play with his friends instead of doing chores. Sadly for Tamaki that chore kept him occupied for the remainder of the time he spent in the Music Room.

Hikaru and Kaoru found great enjoyment in picking on Kasanoda and embarrassing their class rep in front of Momoka. Hunny and Mori conversed with some of the customers, although Hunny did all of the talking as Mori kept his silent. Kyoya was on his cell phone talking and Haruhi was still standing in the exact same spot. She pondered on whether or not to keep Tamaki company but from the way he was acting earlier she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. After much thinking she finally made her discussion and began walking towards Tamaki when there was another announcement over the intercom which made her stop midway to her destination. Everyone listened as a staff member gave instructions for the elementary students and addressed for all middle and high school students to report to their homeroom teachers, but not before going to the cafeteria for dinner.

* * *

**SUPER TamaHaru fluff in the next chapter.**


	14. Outside of the Third Music Room

**Final Chapter! Thank you for making it this far! 3**

* * *

**Part 14:**

**Outside of the Third Music Room**

Hikaru and Kaoru trudged through the hallway to their homeroom amidst the rest of the freshman class, keeping Haruhi close by their side. Both brothers sighed extremely weary of the current happenings; they just wanted to go home.

Once inside the classroom Hikaru dropped his behind on his chair and cradled his head in his arms on his desk as if he'd been longing to take a nap. Haruhi took a seat in her assigned desk next to Hikaru, and Kaoru brought the chair from his desk over to Hikaru's and sat close to his sibling.

"This must be a long day for you", the lighter haired twin commented, speaking to the honor student across from him.

She gave a fairly weak smile, "It has, but I'm alright now", she tried to sound assuring but Hikaru didn't buy it.

He peeked through his bangs and shifted, bringing his head up and supporting it with his hand.

"You wish Milord was here..."

Haruhi looked away, her face turning a faint baby pink as she denied Hikaru's statement.

"Ah...um, no it's not like that."

"You're too obvious."

Just then Kaoru's cellphone vibrated in his pants pocket. He reached for the device, flipped it open and viewed the caller ID.

"It's Mom."

Hikaru leaned himself over the desk and Kaoru held the phone between both their ears so they could hear. Haruhi observed her two friends for no particular reason other than she had nothing better to do.

"....Okay, love you too.", the brothers spoke through the phone and ended the call.

"Hey Haruhi. Who's going to bring you home? Does your Dad even own a car?", Kaoru asked.

"Um....no, but I'll find a way home though."

"You could ride home with us, we can have a lot of fun....", the symmetrical individuals smirked.

Haruhi couldn't help but sweatdrop, in all cases she'd rather not have 'fun', all she wanted was to sleep.

"....If it's not too much trouble, then sure."

"Yay! We get a limo ride with Haruhi!"

-------------

Ten minutes passed and nearly a fourth of their class was now empty. Haruhi was asleep, head on desk and all while Hikaru and Kaoru played Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney on their DS.

With every name that was called through the intercom time seemed to lose it's speed. The whole process of calling students to the attendance office made the moment go by even slower.

"Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka, please report to the attendance office..."

"Haruhi?", Hikaru and Kaoru immediately dropped their game when they heard the announcement, a little surprised but mostly dissappointed that they wouldn't get to ride home with her.

They saw that she was asleep and gently shook her. "Hey wake up"

Haruhi moaned and rubbed her eyes as she was awakened from her short slumber.

"You've been called to the attendance office.", Kaoru informed.

"My Dad made it here?"

Hikaru started, "Maybe, or maybe not...."

"...It feels like someone is behind this", Kaoru crossed his arms in speculation.

Haruhi yawned as she grabbed her book bag and stood. "Well, I'll see you guys later"

"Nonsense! We're gonna tag along too", Hikaru insisted and gave Haruhi a nudge with his left elbow, his book bag underneath his right arm.

"Besides, we want to say 'Hello' to your Dad", Kaoru said getting ready to leave.

"Um....okay", Haruhi replied listlessly as they approached the exit.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid only Haruhi can leave, we've been given specific orders to stay inside class unless called," Kazukiyo stated, speaking for their homeroom teacher who was snoring at his workplace.

"We're with Haruhi!"

The trio left the room; as soon as they were out a familiar voice cut in. They turned and spotted Kyoya standing against the wall. He pushed the bridge of his glasses.

"Haruhi, You'll be riding home with Tamaki and staying at the 2nd Suoh manion tonight. Your father is stuck at work, I've already contacted him about the situtation"

"..alright..", she blinked and rubbed her eyes a bit, still weary from her nap.

"What? Kyoya! Haruhi was supposed to ride home with us!"

"calm down", Kaoru whispered to his loud brother.

It took Haruhi a while to fully take in the information. She would be riding home with Tamaki and staying at his place! While she liked the idea she also wasn't sure if it would be comfortable. Tamaki was acting a little strange and she got the feeling that something was going to change between them very soon; for better or worse.

-----

With the addition of Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi the entire Host Club was in the the attendance office with no particular explanation as to why. Things were unexpectedly loud, Hunny was sitting down in a chair next to Mori eating a piece of cake that he'd gotten from the cafeteria.

Haruhi quickly glanced at Tamaki who was standing next to Kyoya and brought her eyes to the floor once he returned her glance. She wanted to slap herself for acting so shy but she felt that she had no control over her emotions at the moment.

Her mind was distracted from that thought when a group of men kicked down the entrance door.

"YOUNG LORD!", yelled an effeminate male with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

The men behind him appeared worried and anxious to see their red-headed friend again. The leader looked around the room until he spotted the very person he was searching for.

"Young Lor-", the young man started only to be stepped on by his buddies as they ran across the room to greet Kasanoda.

"Young Lord! Are you doing alright?"

"Young Lord! We were worried about you"

"Young Lord! We wanted to call your cell but we couldn't get a signal"

Kasanoda smiled and thanked his fellas for worrying. The ponytail-haired man walked over to the group after reedeming himself from his uncomfortable spot on the floor and beamed at his friend.

"I'm happy to see you"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses again, "Well, that's one happy ending accounted for"

He noticed the awkward yet amusing tension between Haruhi and Tamaki.

Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru brought their attention to the pair who were intentionally avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Young Master", a man wearing a dark colored tux stepped through the entrance and approached Tamaki and bowed, "I'm here to pick up you and Ms. Fujioka."

The mischievous brother smirked, Hikaru grabbed Tamaki's arm and pulled him left while Kaoru put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and pushed her to the right, making them come in contact.

"You two have fun together!", the twins teased and started playfully urging Tamaki and Haruhi towards the exit. The rest of the Host Club followed them out the door.

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan! See you later", Hunny waved good-bye to his underclassmen.

"W-wait", Tamaki turned around, "It doesn't feel right leaving you guys here. Maybe I could-"

"Stop worrying you idiot", Kyoya interrupted. "We'll contact you on your cellphone when we get home."

"Alright, be safe everyone"

Kyoya smirked and pushed Tamaki forward, "Get out of here"

---------

The limo ride home was silent, Haruhi's eyes felt heavy but she tried to stay awake. Tamaki noticed her tired state and brought an arm around her shoulder and tilted her slightly so that she could rest her head on his chest.

The brunette's eyelids opened widely at his actions. She could feel and hear Tamaki's heart pounding and it was pounding just as fast as hers. Haruhi took a deep breath and let the sound of his heartbeat calm her down.

Tamaki remained, gazing down at the girl resting against him. He began to worry at her lack of response, afraid that his gesture might have been to hasty, but then again it wasn't like this was the first time he'd done something like this.

He felt her head turn against his chest and with a few spoken words his worries were gone.

"...Thank you Tamaki..", Haruhi said softly as she clutched onto the white blouse that he wore underneath his unbuttoned Ouran jacket.

Tamaki brought his hand from her shoulder and placed it atop her head, smiling as he lightly brushed her bangs and kissed her on the forehead once again. For the rest of the ride his time was spent viewing her delicate facial features as she slept in his arms.

------------------

Once the limo pulled up to the 2nd Suoh mansion Tamaki was instantly welcomed by a few of his maids and he accepted their greetings with a smile. They were all surprised to see their young master carrying a sleeping young lady in his arms. The women couldn't help but noticed the way he looked at her so admiringly, this was definitely a change and they were proud of it to say the least.

Tamaki entered the building and ascended the spacious carpeted stairs to the vacant guest room just across from his own. To his advantage he found that the door to the room was cracked open which made entering more convenient with Haruhi in his arms. He pushed open the door with his foot and went into the room. He walked over to the queen sized mattress near the curtained windows to the right side of the room and placed Haruhi on the bed, removing her shoes and uniform jacket so that she would be comfortable.

He proceeded to tuck her in when he felt a tug at the front of his blouse. He reached to his left to switch on the lamp that sat on the nightstand and looked towards his chest to discovered Haruhi's hands clutched tightly to his clothing. Tamaki placed his hands over hers and attempted to loosen her grip when she whispered his name under her breath. He flushed and gazed at the girl he was now hovered over. Tamaki felt his chest beating as he pondered on what to do.

_'...I can't stay with her here, that would be most improper. A lady shouldn't sleep in the same bed with a man until she's properly married.' _

Tamaki tried again to release Haruhi's subconscious grip but to no avail. He sighed and after much thought decided on what to do. He kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the mattress, bringing Haruhi into his arms as he placed a pillow vertically on the backboard of the bed and rested against it.

Tamaki undid the knot in his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his blouse. He then removed his blazer and placed it over Haruhi like a blanket. Tamaki spent the passing moments fixated on Haruhi, not matter how long he looked at her features he never got bored of it, she looked so soft, cute and innocent.

-------------------

Haruhi's eyes opended as she left her slumber and was greeted with a warmness on her cheek. She yawned silently and lifted her head, unaware of her surroundings.

Haruhi pulled herself closer to the blanket that she was wrapped in and rested her head back to where it was before only to realize that something was off when her resting place made subtle up and down motions, almost like someone was breathing.

"Haruhi?"

She sat up when she heard a soft voice and found her one and only white knight, Tamaki, watching over her with a smile on his face. Haruhi smiled and rested her head against his warm chest once again and closed her eyes. Tamaki ran his fingers through Haruhi's brown hair causing her to sigh in bliss as she revealed in his touch and his warmth. Somehow things were different, now that they were alone it seemed that their feelings were more expressive.

The feeling was unusual to her, but that's not to say that she didn't like it. Things just weren't the same anymore between them and she was starting to think that maybe it was a good thing. Haruhi wanted to say something but she didn't know what, for some reason she felt obliged to say something now that they were alone.

"Tamaki..", she said softly with her head still buried in his chest.

"Is something a matter?", he interrupted.

"No!..I..", she sat up and looked at the bedsheets, avoiding eye contact with him again.

Tamaki cupped her cheeks in the palm of his hands and gave her a look of concern.

"I'm happy that you're here....", Haruhi said shyly averting her eyes as she felt the heat on her cheeks rise. She wanted to say more but didn't know how she should go about it. Seeing Tamaki's flushed face only made her anxious.

Tamaki saw her expressions and noticed how they coincided with his own; he understood what she was trying to say and decided to do it for her, more or less. He pulled the girl into an embrace and spoke softly.

"Haruhi, remember that night when I found out you were afraid of thunder?"

The brunette nodded and smiled at the memory, "I was so frightened that I hid in a wardrobe."

Tamaki continued, "....and when you flew into my arms I told you that you'd never have to be alone. I promised that I would always be there for you, and a gentlemen never breaks his promise."

Tamaki lessened the embrace so he could see Haruhi's face and was delighted when he saw she was smiling. He brought his right hand to her cheek and brushed the backs of his fingers against her warm skin.

"Haruhi, I want to kiss you, but not without your permission first."

Her eyes widened at his unexpected question, she felt herself grow even more nervous and looked away again and shyly answered.

"You don't have to ask....you can kiss me whenever you want. You've done it before", even though she knew very well what Tamaki actually meant she didn't want to be too straight forward, she didn't know how to be straight forward when dealing with love. It was new to her as it was to him.

Tamaki brought his other hand to cup Haruhi's face, "I meant a real kiss...". He paused and tilted his head slightly forward, making sure his bangs obscured his expressions.

"I'm so nervous, I'm not even sure if I know how to kiss properly...", the blond chuckled at an attempt to futilely mask his nervousness even though he'd just finished admitting it.

A memory came to Tamaki's mind that gave him the giggles, he covered his mouth trying to suppress it, "Now that I think about it you have more experience when it comes to kissing girls than I do."

Haruhi's expression immediately turned cold, "Don't ever remind me of that again, besides it was your fault."

"I'm sorry, I won't mention it anymore", much to Haruhi's surprise Tamaki apologized with a calm demeanor. She was expecting him to act like a kid and run to his special isolated corner, just like every other time when she or anyone else did or said something that contradicted his actions.

Haruhi gazed into Tamaki's violet eyes and noticed the seriousness and maturity he held. He was focused on only her, nothing else mattered.

Their eyes lids closed as the space between them lessened. Tamaki tilted his head slightly to the left as their lips came in contact.

An indescribable sensation washed over Haruhi the moment their lips touched. Her heart was beating so hard, it was overwhelming. She clutched the front of Tamaki's blouse as she experienced her first real kiss. The tenderness and innocence of it all made the moment feel surreal.

Tamaki had a hand on the back of Haruhi's waist and positioned her closer to him while leaning in tenuously to deepen the kiss. Everything he could have wanted was there, right in front of him. This was better than anything his Inner Mind Theater could conjure, because it was a reality.

A distinct sound resonated from Haruhi's book bag. Tamaki halted their activity, leaving their kiss short lived, and gestured for Haruhi to answer her cell phone. She sighed in disappointment, things would have been too perfect if there wasn't an interruption.

Haruhi reached inside her bag for the cell phone and saw that it was her father calling and immediately answered it.

"Dad?"

"HARUHI!!!!", the girl instantly moved the small phone away from her ear as his voice pierced loudly through the receiver. "I'VE TRIED CALLING YOU SEVERAL TIMES BUT YOU NEVER PICKED UP! ARE YOU DOING OKAY? I'M SORRY I COULDN'T BE THERE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT HURT."

She smiled at her father's typical behavior, "I'm doing fine you don't have to worry about me. I'm with Tamaki so, everything will be alright.." Haruhi's cheeks returned back into a pink shade as she finished her statement.

"WHHAAT?! TAMAKI?! PUT THAT BOY ON THE PHONE I WANNA TALK TO HIM!"

Haruhi handed the phone to Tamaki who hesitantly took the device from her hands and gulped as he put it to his ear and stuttered a "Hello".

He heard an eerie pant on the other side of the line which caused his hand to tremble. Seconds later Ranka started to speak in a menacing persona.

"..listen boy. If you take my daughter's virginity I'll murder you cold blooded. do you understand?"

Tamaki tried to respond but couldn't stop shaking. He thanked the Lord that Ranka wasn't there to see them sitting on a bed together, even if they weren't _really_ doing anything.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!"

"I'm sorry!", Tamaki reverted to his chibi form and weakly tossed the cell phone into Haruhi's lap. She picked it up with a slight irritation.

"Dad, what did you say to him?"

"Oh, nothing dear. Get a good night's sleep, I love you"

"I love you too Dad."

Ranka ended the call and sipped his glass of water at the counter, "It looks like Haruhi has finally decided.....I knew this day would come, it can't be helped. But if that rich boy deflowers my little girl before she finishes school I _will_ kill him".

Haruhi turned off her cell phone and set it on the night stand. Tamaki scooted warily towards the edge of the bed. He suddenly felt like a pervert for being with Haruhi on a bed. Despite his good intentions he couldn't stop thinking about how disapproving the situation would be in the eyes of another.

"Tamaki what are you doing?"

He peaked at her over his shoulder and looked away, "I'm sorry Haruhi but, this isn't proper."

Tamaki stood from his spot and smiled back at her, "It's late, Sleep Well---", he was interrupted when he felt a tug at his arm. His turned to see Haruhi clinging to him.

"Stay with me"

Tamaki turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "But you're pure Haruhi, I don't want to ruin that--".

"Idiot! You're being stupid again."

"Huh?", he blinked with a confused expression.

"I want you here, I trust you and that's all that matters."

Tamaki smiled at what he just heard and hugged the girl in front of him, he couldn't resist those beautifully honest eyes of hers.

"I'll stay, but we can't sleep in the same bed together."

"Who says we can't? I don't see anything wrong with it", Haruhi took note of how Tamaki's face reddened at her comment and immediately understood what was going through his mind.

"Oh, that's what you're thinking about...", she shot him a disapproving look despite the fact that she knew her father was most likely at fault for putting the idea into Tamaki's head.

"N-n-No Haruhi! I wasn't...I just--"

"Shut up and get in bed!", Haruhi demanded.

The prince complied, quickly crawling under the covers. He noticed that there was only one pillow and offered it to her.

"Here you can use this pillow, I'll go get another one..", Tamaki was about to move when Haruhi tugged on his blouse.

"No! Use this one.", she insisted with a blush. She was acting weird again and she couldn't control it. All Haruhi knew was that she wanted Tamaki by her side and she wasn't going to let him leave for anything.

"I have a better idea", Tamaki beamed as he viewed her rosy complexion and brought her into his arms once again, making them plop onto the soft comfortable mattress.

His actions caught her unexpectedly, she closed her eyes and the next thing she saw was Tamaki's violet orbs gazing back at her. Both their heads rested on the pillow with their faces in close proximity.

Tamaki propped himself up with one arm and pulled the bed sheet up to Haruhi's shoulders with another.

"You need a good night's sleep after todays events", he said lovingly and pressed his lips against the one spot on Haruhi's face they always seemed to land.

Haruhi smiled at his affections as she felt his warms lips against her forehead and took full pleasure in knowing that this was something he would be doing a lot in the future.

Tamaki claimed his spot on the bed, lying down he welcomed Haruhi back into his arms. She snuggled her head in between his shoulder and neck and grasped the front of his blouse. There was a silence as the couple relaxed in each others embrace. Tamaki began gently running his fingers through Haruhi's short brown hair and cradled her.

"Tamaki...I don't think I'll be afraid of thunder and lightening anymore...", Haruhi said quietly so that only he could hear.

Tamaki stopped playing with her hair as soon as she spoke and cupped her cheek gesturing her to look at him. He smiled and replied, "I'm glad".

Haruhi smiled back and continued with what she was saying.

"I have some painful memories from my childhood, and up until now thunderstorms always reminded me of the night when my mother died; but you've given me new memories that I can hold on to...", Haruhi paused as she felt her eyes water, a tear streamed cross her check, she was about to wipe it off when Tamaki caught it instead.

Haruhi proceeded and put a hand where Tamaki held her cheek.

"..I'll never be able to forget that night, but you've shown me that I don't have to be alone. I can rely and my friends and I can rely on you. That's what you were trying to tell me back at Kyoya's vacation home. I'm sorry that I didn't realize it before."

More tears escaped her eyes, for the second time that day she found herself crying tears of happiness rather than those of sorrow and it was all thanks to him.

"Tamaki..."

He continued to wipe the tears from her face as they occurred. She couldn't help but grin at all of the attention and comfort Tamaki was providing her with.

"..Thank you...for everything."

Tamaki marveled at her beauty; that smile, never had he seen Haruhi smile with such vibrancy, and the passionate look in her brown eyes only heightened her adorable features. From there he was caught in a trance. Tamaki brushed his finger tips past Haruhi's earlobes and into her soft brown hair. Their faces eased until their lips were both captured, their second light kiss.

Tamaki's cellphone beeped, interrupting their kiss for a second time. Their lips parted and Tamaki reached in his pocket for his phone. He flipped it open and found 3 unread messages in his indox. He clicked on the folder and smiled as he read the short messages.

_**From:**__ Hunny & Mori_

_Hello~! Takashi and I made it home. I hope you and Haru-chan are doing well. We're going to go eat cake now._

_Bye Bye~!_

_**From:**__ The Little Devils_

_Tell Haruhi we said 'Hi'._

_...and as for you, well we're too tired to give you a proper message. Good Night!_

_**From: **__Kyoya Otori_

_Everyone's made it home safely. There, I contacted you as I said I would. I'm going to sleep now, and don't even bother replying to this message in the middle of the night! If you so much as wake me I'll make sure you pay, tenfold!_

Tamaki chuckled, "Right...don't worry Kyoya I won't"

Haruhi scooted closer to read the messages on the small screen.

"Everyone made it home", she yawned.

"I'm glad", Tamaki shut off his phone and brought his attention back to Haruhi, running his fingers through her hair again.

"Sweet Dreams, Haruhi", he extended the covers up to their shoulders and kissed her goodnight.

"Good Night, Tamaki", she said softly, drifting off to sleep along with him.

_~The End~_

* * *

**YAY! DONE! Now I can move on :)**


End file.
